Kakashi Love Story
by unnihikari
Summary: Last chapter Update! Menjadi seorang hokage bukanlah impian kakashi. Tetapi bagaimana jika posisi itu justru mempertemukannya dengan cinta sejatinya?/KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1 : Pelantikan

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

Chapter 1 – Pelantikan

Perang dunia shinobi keempat memang sudah berakhir. Bahkan sudah satu tahun berlalu. Memang saat ini dunia sudah lebih mendekati perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada lagi peperangan yang memakan banyak korban. Tapi meski begitu dunia shinobi akan terus berjalan, dengan melahirkan shinobi-shinobi yang berkemampuan tinggi. Tentunya dengan semangat api.

"Apa?!"

Teriakan kakashi menggema di ruangan hokage. Tsunade menutup kedua telinganya. Tangannya mengepal dan sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Kakashi!", Emosi Tsunade jadi ikut meluap. "Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu lebih rinci", Lanjutnya.

Kakashi yang masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade barusan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan penjelasan Hokage kelima ini.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku pasti akan memilih naruto atau shikamaru. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana para tetua kita yang kolot itu?" Tsunade melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. "Belum lagi nantinya mereka pasti akan berusaha memastikan argumen mereka pada pertemuan lima kage"

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Memijat kepalanya. Ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan hokage kelima ini. Tapi sungguh Kakashi merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mempunyai kemampuan yang mupuni untuk menjadi seorang hokage.

"Padahal menurut saya Anda masih pantas menjabat sebagai seorang hokage Tsunade-sama. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba Anda mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kakashi masih penasaran.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi diposisi ini.. lagipula aku memang berencana mengundurkan diri setelah aku sudah merasa cukup melayani desa yang dibangun oleh kakekku ini" Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan pada generasi selanjutnya untuk membuat keadaan desa ini menjadi lebih baik", lanjutnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi menghela nafas. Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menatap Tsunade serius.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki _sharingan_ lagi. Itu berarti aku juga telah banyak kehilangan kekuatan untuk melakukan banyak jutsu. Lalu bagaimana seandainya aku tidak bisa melindungi desa ini?" Ujar Kakashi dengan nada lemas.

Tsunade tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Kakekku, Hokage pertama juga tidak memiliki _sharingan_ , tetapi Beliau tetap bisa melindungi desanya kan?"

Lagi – lagi Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam.

Tsunade berdiri berjalan kearah kakashi, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa menjadi hokage itu berarti harus melindungi desa dengan kemampuanmu sendiri saja" Senyum Tsunade mengembang. Kakashi balas menatapnya datar.

" 'Aku bisa bertahan sejauh ini, karena aku mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku' kau ingat kata-kata itu Kakashi? Jadi jangan berfikir bahwa kau menanggung semuanya sendirian" tukasnya.

Kakashi masih terdiam ditempat. Meski tsunade telah meninggalkan ruangan. Kakashi perlu memikirkan lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau dia memang benar-benar harus menjadi seorang hokage.

\- oOo -

 **Sakura POV**

Gadis bermata hijau _emerald_ itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Sambil memejamkan matanya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menyentuh keningnya. Seketika kenangan saat itu kembali lagi

' _Aku akan segera menemuimu'_

' _Terima kasih'_

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan uchiha sasuke sebelum dia meninggalkan desa. Untuk kedua kalinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa dengan pergi berkelana adalah hal yang tepat untuk menebus dosanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Bagaimana dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk menantikan jawaban yang tak pasti? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Jika dia benar kembali, lalu apa dia mau menerima perasaanku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantuiku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sasuke hanya satu hal yang ingin kutahu darimu, yaitu apa aku berarti bagimu?" gumam sakura.

 **END POV**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Lebih tepatnya hampir setiap malam dia memang tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali dari berkelananya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dengan sangat hati-hati sakura tidak mau membuat suara yang bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangun.

Sakura menyisiri jalan dikonoha. Sepi itu wajar, mungkin karena jam memang menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Tapi sakura tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya ingin mencari udara segar agar bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah. Sakura menyapa orang itu.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi yang semula merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku taman sambil membaca _icha-icha paradise_ nya, melonjak kaget melihat sakura.

"Yo" kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ini hampir tengah malam kan? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar malam-malam begini sakura?" tanya kakashi heran.

"Aku juga ingin menyakan hal yang sama sensei" jawab sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Eh...Ano... aku hanya merasa tegang karena pelantikannya seminggu lagi" ujar kakashi sedikit gugup.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Pelantikan apa yang sensei maksud?"

"Oh..iya aku lupa tidak memberitahumu, karena kupikir kau sibuk dirumah sakit..hehehe" kakashi nyengir. "Aku akan segera dilantik sebagai hokage"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit menganga mendengar pernyataan kakashi.

' _sensei jadi hokage? Bagaimana bisa?_ ' batin sakura.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 : Permintaan Daimyo

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Chapter 2 – Permintaan _Daimyo_

Pelantikan sudah dilaksanakan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi masih saja Kakashi belum terbiasa dengan posisinya sebagai seorang hokage. Berkutat dengan banyak laporan misi, memikirkan infrastruktur desa, menghadiri banyak pertemuan dengan para petinggi negara, dan masih banyak aktivitas lainnya yang Kakashi lakukan sebagai hokage. Hal itu memang melelahkan tetapi Kakashi menjalani tugasnya dengan setulus hati, mungkin ini juga bagian dari kosekuensinya menerima posisi sebagai seorang kage. Disatu sisi Kakashi merasa senang karena bisa mewujudkan impian sahabat, rekan satu timnya dulu saat bersama minato-sensei, Obito. Saat perang dunia shinobi keempat mencapai puncaknya, Obito sempat berpesan pada Kakashi bahwa sebelum naruto menjadi hokage dia ingin Kakashi terlebih dahulu menjabat posisi itu.

Dan takdir menuntunnya pada impian sahabatnya yang gugur dalam peperangan itu. Kakashi memang telah kehilangan banyak hal sejak menjadi seorang ninja. Dimulai dari kematian ayahnya yang tragis. Lalu dia kehilangan Obito, yang sempat menyimpan dendam pada Kakashi karena tidak bisa melindungi Rin Nohara, salah satu rekan Kakashi juga dalam tim Minato. Ditambah lagi kematian Minato-sensei saat kyubi menyerang desa. Sungguh kejadian tragis beruntun itu membuatnya menjadi berubah. Tapi semua itu telah berlalu, Kakashi bisa melewati semua itu berkat teman-teman yang selalu memberikan dukungan moril.

Diruang kerjanya Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Sedikit melakukan peregangan dikedua tangannya, mengusap wajahnya. Letih itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini. Kakashi menatap langit-langit di ruang kerjanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang dialaminya hampir setiap hari itu.

Kejadian saat Rin terbunuh. Sungguh kalau ada jutsu yang bisa menghilangkan mimpi buruk sudah pasti Kakashi mati-matian mempelajari jutsu itu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya ini. Masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya saat Rin dan Kakashi menjalani misi bersama di desa Kirigakure. Kakashi berusaha menyelamatkan Rin dari pasukan Kirigakure yang berniat menjadikan Rin _jinchuriki_ untuk Sanbi. Saat Kakashi berniat membunuh ninja dari Kirigakure dengan _chidori-_ nya, Rin justru maju didepan Kakashi yang akhirnya membuatnya terbunuh.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut silvernya. Sudah berapa tahun yang terlewat tapi mimpi buruk itu masih saja menghantuinya.

KLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kakashi mengakhiri lamunannya. Terlihat sosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu, sambil membawa beberapa berkas. Shizune, sekertaris Kakashi. Shizune memandang Kakashi heran, sepertinya dia menyadari kalau Kakashi sedang kelelahan.

"Anda terlihat sangat lelah Rokudaime-sama. Sebaiknya Anda segera pulang untuk beristirahat" ujar Shizune cemas.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Kakashi masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ah...hanya tinggal laporan mengenai misi dari shikamaru kan yang harus kuperiksa?"

Shizune mengangguk. "Tapi Anda..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shizune-san. Setelah memeriksa laporan itu aku akan segera pulang. Jangan khawatir" kata Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan.

Mau tidak mau Shizune pun menyerahkan berkas misi Shikamaru, meski agaknya sedikit khawatir pada Kakashi. Karena dia tahu Kakashi bekerja sangat keras menyelesaikan tugas-tugas lanjutan dari _Godaime_ hokage.

\- oOo -

Sakura memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya seperti biasa. Setelah membersihkan diri dan sarapan Sakura segera berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit, tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Sakura bersyukur karena sekarang ia tidak lagi menjadi beban orang lain, setidaknya dia sudah tidak lagi terlalu membebani orang tuanya. Karena sekarang sudah bisa menghasilkan uang dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya Sakura tidak perlu lagi merengek pada orang tua jika ingin membeli sesuatu.

Hanya satu hal yang menjadi beban kedua orang tua Sakura saat ini. Yaitu ingin melihat putri semata wayangnya itu segera menikah. Ketika ditanya kedua orang tuanya soal kekasih Sakura selalu kehilangan _mood_ , karena dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Yah benar, soal Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi. Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan begitu saja kalau dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria dengan klan Uchiha itu, karena Sasuke sendiri belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sungguh konyol jika Sakura mengatakan kalau dia punya hubungan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak mengakuinya. Entah karena sifat keras kepalanya atau karena terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakan perasaannya, benar-benar membuat Sakura frustasi. Apa susahnya mengatakan 'suka' atau 'tidak suka'? hanya tinggal melihat kedalam hatimu apa yang kamu rasakan pada orang itu, lalu ungkapkan agar orang itu tahu dan yakin bahwa perasaanya terbalaskan.

Satu-satunya harapan Sakura saat ini adalah Sasuke segera kembali dan menemuinya seperti janji yang dia katakan ketika terakhir bertemu. Lalu Sakura sesegera mungkin memastikan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Apakah memang cinta atau tidak? , karena Sakura sudah cukup lelah menunggu. Menunggu bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan seseorang.

"Sakura-chan.."

Suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga Sakura. Pria yang sebaya dengannya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya di tim 7. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman hangat. Sekaligus sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto ada di Rumah Sakit sepagi ini. Karena cemas Sakura memastikan keadaan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka memar? Lalu lengan kirimu bengkak, sepertinya patah tulang" Sakura memberikan Naruto pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Naruto malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku baik-baik saja- _ttebayo_ . ini hanya luka kecil. Aku baru pulang dari misi dengan Shikamaru"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _deathlager_. Naruto tahu betul saat Sakura menatapnya seperti itu berarti dia sedang marah besar. Susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Kemarikan lenganmu" perintah Sakura.

Naruto yang memang sedari dulu takut pada tatapan Sakura, tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Sakura pun mulai berkosentrasi mengalirkan _chakra_ hijau, _chakra_ medis untuk membantu penyembuhan. Setelah dirasa cukup sakura menghentikan aliran _chakra-_ nya, lalu mengambil perban dan _gips_ untuk membalut lengan Naruto.

"Untuk sementara kau jangan menjalankan misi dulu. Lenganmu butuh waktu untuk benar-benar sembuh. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Rokudaime-sama" kata Sakura.

"Haha...tak perlu begitu-ttebayo. Aku..."

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura kembali lagi melotot. Kedua kalinya Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Ba...baik Sakura-chan. Aku akan istirahat penuh sampai sembuh" jawab Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Bagus!". Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Bukannya Sakura kejam pada Naruto, tapi seringkali Naruto itu tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun terluka parah sekuat tenaga Naruto akan selalu melindung teman-temannya. Itu merupakan satu hal yang Sakura kagumi pada sosok Naruto. Sayangnya Sakura tidak bisa membalas perasaan sahabatnya itu. Tapi untungnya Naruto sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya. Yang lebih pantas untuk dicintainya, Hyuga Hinata.

\- oOo -

Hari ini Kakashi akan menghadiri rapat penting dengan para _Daimyo_ Konoha. Akan membahas masalah perjanjian pemberian sebagian kecil lahan di Konoha untuk desa Sunagakure. Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat hubungan antara Konoha dan Suna memang semakin terjalin erat. Itu juga berkat kerja keras dan kerendahan hati Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Membuat rakyatnya semakin mencintai pemimpinnya itu. Kakashi benar-benar ingin seperti Gaara menjadi pemimpin yang dicintai rakyatnya.

"Jadi rincian perjanjiannya seperti yang dituliskan ini?" tanya salah satu Daimyo.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Saya rasa semua perincian tentang pemberian lahan itu cukup jelas. Dan hal itu juga memberikan keuntungan pada pihak Konoha sendiri."

Para Daimyo diruangan itu saling berpandangan. Mereka jadi semakin puas dengan pilihan mereka menjadikan Kakashi sebagai pengganti Tsunade menjadi Hokage. Tingkat intelegensi yang tinggi serta kemampuannya bernegosiasi perlu diacungkan jempol. Tak salah jika Kakashi tumbuh dengan cepat menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat.

"Saya rasa kita sudah membahas permasalahan yang didapatkan. Jadi..." ucapan Kakashi tiba-tiba dipotong oleh seorang _Daimyo_.

"Eh...maaf sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan Anda Rokudaime-sama"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Tak langsung bertanya, Kakashi menunggu _Daimyo_ tersebut menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Saya rasa Anda saat ini sudah berada diusia yang cukup matang. Juga karir Anda terbilang bagus untuk seorang ninja" Daimyo tersebut berhenti sejenak. Dan sepertinya menahan senyuman.

Kakashi mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Tidak biasanya Daimyo berbicara bertele-tele dalam menyampaikan maksud mereka. Tak lama kemudian salah seorang Daimyo lainnya melanjutkan kalimat yang belum selesai itu.

"Ehm...jadi saya rasa sudah saatnya...ehm...Anda mencari pendamping hidup" tukasnya.

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar tubuh Kakashi sebanyak ribuan volt. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Kakashi tidak memikirkan hal sentimentil semacam ini. Kehilangan Rin itu sudah cukup membuat Kakashi menghilangkan niat menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita.

Kakashi masih tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap _Daimyo_ tadi dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Kakashi bingung harus berkomentar bagaimana.

"Ta..tapi jangan khawatir Rokudaime-sama. Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa calon yang terbaik untuk Anda. Anda tinggal menemui mereka setelah menemukan yang dirasa cocok. Kami akan membantu mengurus sisanya" kata _Daimyo_ tadi, sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas plus foto gadis-gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Para _Daimyo_ itu bergantian dengan tatapan. Apa-Kalian-Sudah-Gila?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih bagi para silent readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya yang jauh dari sempurna ini :D *sok bijak* dan juga terima kasih yang sudah kasih review. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan disana sini. Saya benar-benar amatir disini :D hehehe...

Semoga chapter 2 yang sedikit panjang ini, tetep dapat review yang banyak. Amin.

Unni_hikari ^.^


	3. Chapter 3 : Pesta Hanabi

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Chapter 3 – Pesta Hanabi

" _Ta..tapi jangan khawatir Rokudaime-sama. Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa calon yang terbaik untuk Anda. Anda tinggal menemui mereka setelah menemukan yang dirasa cocok. Kami akan membantu mengurus sisanya" kata Daimyo tadi, sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas plus foto gadis-gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kakashi._

Para _Daimyo_ ini sungguh seenaknya sendiri memutuskan perihal kehidupan seseorang. Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkan jika _Daimyo_ itu selalu ikut campur masalah desa, tapi ini masalah yang berbeda. Kehidupan pribadi Kakashi hanya milik Kakashi seorang. Hanya Kakashi yang berhak menentukan apa yang akan dia pilih untuk hidupnya.

 _Ayo berfikirlah Kakashi! Dimana intelegensimu yang tinggi itu saat ini?_ , Kakashi merutuk dalam hati.

 _Ah iya benar juga! Alasan itu cukup masuk akal untuk aku pakai_

"Tapi Kozuro-sama, Tsunade-sama juga tidak memiliki pendamping kan saat menjabat sebagai hokage? Jadi kenapa sekarang Anda semua mendesakku untuk mencari pasangan hidup?" protes Kakashi.

Skak Mat. Para Daimyo itu akhirnya terdiam, saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Kakashi berteriak girang dalam hati. Sepertinya kata-kata yang baru saja diluncurkan membuat Daimyo itu tak berkutik untuk mengelak.

"Hm...untuk hal itu jelas kami tidak mempermasalahkannya Rokudaime-sama... Tsunade-sama saat itu sudah terlalu tua untuk menikah dan juga Beliau mempunyai trauma tentang kematian kekasihnya" jelas Kozuro panjang lebar. Rupanya memang benar Daimyo ini tidak akan pernah mau kalah. Kozuro masih tetap berusaha agar Kakashi menerima usulannya.

 _Lalu kalian pikir aku tidak?!_

Kepala Kakashi menjadi pening.

"Hh...lalu bagaimana jika diantara gadis yang kalian tawarkan itu tidak ada yang cocok denganku?"

"Kami akan mengusahakan mencari calon yang lain. Yang mungkin memang mendekati yang Anda harapkan" tambah Michiru dengan senyum lebar. Kakashi masih tidak menjawab.

 _Ck! Kalian ini tidak menyadari kalau kalian sudah mencampuri kehidupan pribadi orang lain?_

"Maafkan Kami jika ini terlihat seperti mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Anda, tapi Kami hanya ingin kebahagiaan Anda lengkap, dengan mempunyai pasangan beban Anda sebagai seorang hokage akan menjadi lebih ringan, karena Anda punya tempat berbagi" Tukas Kozuro.

Kakashi merasa suara hatinya tadi seperti disindir. Intinya para Daimyo ini akan tetap memaksakan kehendak mereka pada Kakashi. Tak peduli meskipun alasannya 'demi kebaikan' tetap saja hal yang dipaksakan itu kebanyakan tidak akan berakhir baik.

Benar adanya. Kakashi menemui setiap gadis yang ditawarkan oleh Daimyo itu. Sudah gadis keempat dari lima kandidat yang diberikan Daimyo. Dan berakhir dengan ketidakcocokan. Bukan karena mereka tidak cantik atau tidak berasal dari klan yang baik, tapi Kakashi memang tipe yang tidak bisa begitu saja jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis hanya dengan beberapa kali bertemu.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Rika Takeshi?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua itu mengangguk. Cantik sudah pasti, warna matanya hitam, kulitnya putih hampir seperti salju. Cara bicaranya yang kelewat sopan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya, Yukatanya indah. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dalam darahnya mengandung darah bangsawan.

"Yukata", gumam Kakashi.

"Maaf.." tanya Rika memastikan.

"Ah..maksudku tidak terasa sebentar lagi musim panas. Kita sudah memasuki bulan juli kan?"

Rika mengangguk. Meski dalam hati kecilnya merasa bingung apa hubungannya pembicaraan tentang perjodohan dengan yukata yang dia kenakan. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri Kakashi sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan agar lawan bicaranya ini tidak lagi fokus pada masalah perjodohan.

"Kau tahu tentang pesta kembang api kan? Setiap tahun dikonoha mengadakan festival kembang api. Acaranya menyenangkan, aku harap kau juga bisa menikmatinya" kata Kakashi sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya dibalik masker.

Dan ya, Rika lama kelamaan dibuat jengkel karena sedari tadi arah pembicaraan mereka makin melenceng dari kata 'Perjodohan'.

\- oOo -

Tibalah saatnya perayaan yang ditunggu-tunggu penduduk konoha, terutama kaum wanita. Festival kembang api. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengenakan yukata atau kimino dengan beragam model agar mereka terlihat cantik, secantik kembang api yang menyala. Tenda-Tenda untuk para penjual jajanan juga mulai dipenuhi warga konoha.

Tentu saja para shinobi muda konoha juga tidak mau ketinggalan menikmati acara yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali ini. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee, dan tak ketinggalan shikamaru orang yang tergolong malas terlibat dengan hal yang 'merepotkan'pun juga ikut hadir dalam acara ini.

"Aku yakin acara tahun ini lebih meriah dibandingkan tahun kemarin, ya kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Semburat merahpun menghiasi wajah pucat Hinata. Memang sekarang Hinata bukan lagi sekedar penggemar rahasia Naruto melainkan sudah sah menjadi kekasih Naruto, dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Kiba, kenapa Akamaru tidak kau ajak kemari? Apa kau sudah bosan jadi sekarang Akamaru ditinggal" tuduh Kiba.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya Shino! Akamaru sedang sakit makanya tidak aku ajak kemari." Jawab Kiba sewot.

Sikamaru menghela nafas. "Hh...merepotkan! kalian ini kemari untuk menikmati acaranya atau bertengkar?"

Shino dan Kiba sama-sama membuang muka. Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi.

"Ah...Shikamaru jangan berdiri terlalu lama disini.. perutku sudah sangat lapar. Kenapa kita tidak langsung saja ke kedai itu" pinta Chouji sambil menunjuk kedai diseberang mereka. Shikamarupun menurut, daripada bosan berdiri saja sambil menunggu acara kembang apinya dimulai. Makan sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Sakura menolak ajakan Ino untuk ikut serta Shikamaru dan Chouji makan ke kedai sambil menunggu kembang apinya dimulai. Sakura hanya ingin berjalan-jalan.

"Yo! Sakura" sapa pria berambut perak ini.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura nampak terkejut dengan penampilan senseinya sekarang ini. Mungkin karena setiap harinya Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan seragam _jounin_ -nya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau seperti sedang melihat hantu saja" tanya Kakashi heran

"Bukan apa-apa sensei... hanya saja sensei terlihat berbeda dari biasanya"

"Maksudmu aku tampan?" goda Kakashi. Sambil menyenggol sikut Sakura.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sifat narsis senseinya ini tidak berubah sekalipun dia sekarang seorang hokage.

Sakura menyusuri jalan ditemani Sang Rokudaime. Kakashi berjalan sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Sakura. Kakashi juga mengakui bahwa Sakura terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, lebih eh... dewasa. Juga cantik.

"Sensei bisakah kau hentikan pikiran _hentai_ -mu itu?" Protes Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi dibuat terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Sakura? Aku hanya menatap langit malam. Apa tidak boleh?" elak Kakashi.

"Ck! Sensei pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sensei berkali-kali curi pandang melihatku?"

Kakashi tertawa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ' _Ketahuan rupanya_ ' batin Kakashi.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau terlihat berbeda malam ini. Lebih dewasa...err...yah cantik"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Baru saja Kakashi memuji Sakura 'Cantik'. Sakura heran karena selama menjadi muridnya Kakashi tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Dipandangi Sakura seperti ini Kakashi jadi salah tingkah. Susah payah meneguk ludahnya.

"Sensei...tadi ap-"

DUAR! BLAAARRR! TARRR! TARRR!

"Wah kembang apinya bagus Sakura" Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sambil menunjuk ke arah langit yang mulai dipenuhi kembang api nan cantik.

Selama hampir satu jam lebih kembang api menghiasi langit konoha. Semua warga di konoha memang menantikan puncak acara ini. Tak terkecuali Kakashi dan Sakura yang melihat kembang api bersama. Kembang api terakhir sudah hilang dari langit konoha, tetapi kecanggunan diantara Kakashi dan Sakura masih belum hilang.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit. Samar – samar didapati sosok yang sepertinya dikenalnya mendekat. Pria bermata _onix_ , berambut _raven_ hitam kebiruan, kulit putih, serta wajah yang rupawannya. Tidak sedikitpun Sakura melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini dia rindukan, menghantui dalam mimpinya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah kembali ke Konoha.

"Sa-su-ke" gumam Sakura terbata-bata. Bulir air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menorehkan senyum dibibirnya. "Kakashi? Kau juga disini?"

Kakashi membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya. "Kau sudah pulang Sasuke? Sakura menunggumu"

Entah perasaan mengganggu apa yang tengah dirasakan Kakashi saat ini. Seperti ada sedikit perih yang tidak dia mengerti. Karena seharusnya dia bahagia, Sasuke sudah kembali dan Sakura tidak akan lagi meratapi kepergiannya.

\- oOo -

Keesokan paginya saat Sakura akan berangkat bekerja, Sakura dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat. Uchiha Sasuke menunggunya didepan rumah. Betapa bahagianya Sakura hari ini, Sasuke yang biasanya bersikap cuek padanya mendadak jadi perhatian, sampai-sampai mau menunggu Sakura didepan rumahnya.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja sekarang kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Sungguh langka melihat senyuman sasuke saat ini, mengingat dulu dihatinya hanya ada dendam dan kebencian. Tetapi Sakura memahami sikap Sasuke seperti itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Seluruh klan-nya dibantai, kedua orang tua pun terbunuh, menyisakan Sasuke sebagai uchiha terakhir yang selamat dari tragedi mengerikan itu.

Belum lagi setelah berhasil balas dendam, Sasuke masih harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Kakaknya pelaku pembunuhan seluruh klan-nya ternyata melakukan semua itu karena misi dari para Daimyo Konoha dan juga perlakuan diskriminasi terhadap klan Uchiha. Sudah pasti jika Sakura menjadi Sasuke, akan melakukan hal yang sama juga. Untungnya kasih sayang dan ikatan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kubangan kebencian. Dan bisa kembali kejalan yang benar.

"Sa..sasuke" panggil Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menoleh. "ya Sakura?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur"

Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. "Tentu Sakura. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Memastikan apa yang akan ditanyakan benar-benar bisa tersampaikan pada Sasuke.

"Aku...A..apa artinya aku buatmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka berdua masih jalan beriringan. Sasuke menatap awan yang berbaris dilangit. "Kau..." Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Kau seperti langit itu Sakura"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tanda tak memahami ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sekarang ini.

"Kemanapun aku pergi... langit itu akan selalu menyertaiku" lanjutnya.

"Lalu kau mencintaiku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi, dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah gerbang konoha. "Sudah saatnya" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau itu sama seperti Naruto. Kalian sangat berarti bagiku"

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama saat dia meninggalkannya dulu. Menjentikan jari telunjukknya ke dahi Sakura. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura"

\- oOo -

Sakura pulang menjelang malam dari Rumah Sakit. Selama bekerja Sakura tidak bisa berkosentrasi mengobati pasiennya. Pikirannya kalut. Padahal apa yang Sakura mau sudah terwujud, Sasuke kembali. Dan Sakura pun mengakui perasaannya kesekian kalinya pada Sasuke. Sampai Sakura memaksa Sasuke memberikan kejelasan atas perasaannya, tetapi pada akhirnya hanya kecewa yang Sakura dapatkan.

Bukan karena Sasuke membandingkannya dengan Naruto. Tetapi sifat Sasuke yang selalu tidak bicara dengan lugas dan terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar bicara jujur. Sangat sulit membuat Sasuke menyatakan apa yang ada dihatinya. Perlakuan seperti ini justru membuat Sakura sakit. Lebih baik Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Sakura, daripada harus membuat Sakura terus berharap padanya.

Air mata Sakura menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Menyusuri jalan dikonoha dengan wajah pucat dan mata yang sembab karena menangis.

' _Sampai kapan aku akan begini terus_?' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

SRETTT! CRINGG! CRINGGG! SRAKK!

 _Suara itu seperti suara lemparan senjata. Apa ada ninja yang sedang bertarung? Aku harus segera memeriksanya_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo! Sakura... kita bertemu lagi" sapa Kakashi. Kakashi melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Mata yang sembab, ia yakin pasti Sakura habis menangis.

"Sakura...K...kau menangis?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

"Sensei aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menghargaiku!" teriak Sakura dengan suara parau. "Aku pikir dengan dia kembali segalanya akan berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sasuke memang tidak peduli padaku sensei"

Kakashi terperangah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Apa aku tidak berhak bahagia sensei?" tanya Sakura dengan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kakashi menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Sakura pun pecah.

"Sakura menikahlah denganku" Kakashi membuka suara.

Sakura terkejut mendengan pernyataan senseinya. Sakura melihat kakashi tidak percaya.

' _Sensei mengajakku menikah?_ ' batin Sakura.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

Sepertinya saya sedikit kehilangan _feel_ saat menulis chapter ini gara-gara batal dapet traktiran temen :D hahaha *alasan*. Mudah – mudahan ngga hancur-hancur amat.

Yah in the end, thanks so much for reading until now. And if u like this fic, just keep waiting the next chapt hehehe...

Unni_hikari ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 : Pra Wedding

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Chapter 4 – Pra Wedding

" _Sakura menikahlah denganku" Kakashi membuka suara._

 _Sakura terkejut mendengan pernyataan senseinya. Sakura melihat kakashi tidak percaya._

' _Sensei mengajakku menikah?' batin Sakura._

Kakashi masih diruang kerjanya. Berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen. Wajahnya tampak sedikit bersemangat. Itu sudah pasti. Kemarin masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Kakashi, dia melamar Sakura. Iya Sakura Haruno. Murid yang diasuhnya sejak masih _Genin_. Usia yang terpaut cukup jauh, 10 tahun. Padahal sebelumnya dia bersikeras untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, apalagi membangun sebuah keluarga. Bahkan Kakashi menolak lima gadis, termasuk gadis yang kemarin sesaat sebelum pesta hanabi, Rika Takeshi.

Kakashi mengacak rambut silvernya. Wajahnya seketika berubah memerah ketika mengingat hal itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Kakashi kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Ada perasaan yang masih sulit ia mengerti. Cinta ataukah hanya kepedulian semata? Entahlah.

' _Sen..sei mengajakku...menikah?'_

' _I..iya...Bagaimana? Kau mau?'_

 _Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Dia berfikir keras sepertinya. Sesaat kemudian Sakurapun menjawab._

 _Sakura mengangguk mantap. 'iya sensei. Aku mau'_

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. "Silahkan masuk!"

"Ah..kau Shizune. Ada apa? Apa ada dokumen yang harus kuperiksa lagi?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ah..tidak ada Rokudaime-sama. Saya hanya ingin memberikan daftar rincian gaji untuk para shinobi tahun ini. Saya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya" jawab Shizune sambil menyerahkan laporannya.

"Oh...iya letakkan saja disitu" pinta Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke meja kerjanya. "Apa masih ada yang lainnya?"

"Em...sebenarnya ini diluar pekerjaan...tapi saya ingin..."tanya Shizune ragu.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Tanyakan saja. Tidak apa-apa Shizune-san. Jangan ragu"

"Em...mengenai perjodohan itu.. apa Anda sudah menemukan yang cocok?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sudah menemukan pilihanku sendiri"

Kini giliran Shizune yang mengernyitkan dahi. "Pilihan sendiri? Em...apa saya mengenalnya Rokudaime-sama?" tanya Shizune penasaran. Kakashi mengangguk.

"O ya? Siapa Rokudaime-sama?" Shizune makin penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu saat rapat dengan _Daimyo_ besok" jawab Kakashi singkat.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kizhasi dan Mebuki kini duduk diruang tengah. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ingin membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Jadi hal serius apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami Sakura?" tanya Kizashi.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kizashi jadi merasa tegang melihat Sakura memasang wajah kelewat serius.

"Aku...ingin menikah Ayah" ujar Sakura.

Kizashi sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sakura. Karena tidak biasanya dia mau membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Kizashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Dengan?"

"Ka.."

"Ah Ibu tahu! Bocah Uchiha itu kan?" potong Mebuki.

"Sudah kuduga..pasti dia. Akhirnya dia melamar putri kita juga ya Mebuki?"

"Iya.. syukurlah. Jadi Sakura tak perlu lagi menangisinya tiap malam"

 _Darimana Ayah tahu aku menangisinya?_

"Jadi kapan dia..."

Tangan Sakura meremas bajunya. "Bukan!" pekik Sakura.

Mata Kizashi dan Mebuki membulat sempurna. Mereka terkejut ternyata yang dimaksud Sakura bukan Sasuke.

"Eh..ja..jadi bukan bocah uchiha itu? Lalu siapa Sakura? Apa ayah dan ibu mengenalnya?" Mebuki memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Makanya dengarkan orang bicara dulu sampai selesai" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kalian mengenalnya. Bahkan seluruh warga Konoha mengenalnya." Lanjutnya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi menerawang. Memikirkan siapa sosok yang tepat yang dimaksud Sakura. Hening sejenak.

Sakura menatap orang tuanya bergantian. Lalu menghela nafas berat. Sakura yakin mereka pasti bingung dengan siapa yang Sakura maksud.

"Rokudaime-sama" jawab Sakura singkat.

Seketika tawa Mebuki dan Kizashi meledak. Sakura melotot ke arah mereka, wajahnya merah padam.

"Hahaha...Sakura tolong jangan bercanda dengan hal serius semacam ini." Gurau Mebuki.

"Kau ini Sakura...bagaimana bisa mengatakan bahwa hokage desa kita akan menikahimu?" tambah Kizashi.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa aku kelihatan bercanda, huh?" jawab Sakura dengan nada tinggi disertai tatapan _deathglare_ -nya. Tatapannya itu membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki menelan ludah susah payah.

Hening pun meyelimuti mereka. Tak lama kemudian Sakura membuka suara.

"Nanti malam Rokudaime-sama akan datang kemari" tukasnya.

Mata kedua orang tua Sakura membulat sempurna. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, selain berpandangan satu sama lain.

.

.

\- oOo -

Jantung Kakashi berdebar-debar kencang tak karuan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Kakashi memang sudah sangat lama, bisa dibilang memang hanya satu kali ke tempat ini. Dulu saat Kakashi baru diangkat sebagai ketua _Jounin_ datang kemari bersama hokage ketiga. Saat itu Kakashi merasa biasa saja kesini, karena datang hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana profil murid asuhannya, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Kakashi datang kemari untuk melamar mantan muridnya itu.

Kakashi sudah menguatkan tekadnya untuk tidak menyesali keputusannya malam itu. Menikahi Sakura. Kakashipun mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian Sakura membukakannya dan mempersilahkan masuk. Seketika aura pun berubah drastis menjadi tegang. Tetapi Kakashi berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat kedua orang tua Sakura sudah dihadapannya saat ini.

"Em...saya yakin Sakura sudah menyampaikan maksud saya datang kemari. Saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya karena mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Anda" Ujar Kakashi.

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Sa..saya datang kemari un..." mendadak Kakashi jadi tegang luar biasa. Suaranya tercekat.

' _Ayo Kakashi! Jangan bertindak bodoh disaat seperti ini'_ , rutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

Sakura sangat yakin senseinya ini tegang luar biasa. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya diam menunggi Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mengajaknya tinggal bersama"

Sakura, Mebuki, Kizashi terkejut dibuatnya, termasuk Kakashi sendiri tidak menyangka kalau hal konyol itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sen..sensei..." Sakura melotot ke arah Kakashi. Meminta Kakashi segera meralat ucapannya tersebut.

"Mak...maksud saya. Menikah ...ya saya ingin menikahi putri Anda Sakura. Apa Anda mengizinkannya?" ralat Kakashi.

Sakura bernafas lega.

"Eh...kalau saya itu terserah Sakura saja. Karena yang menjalaninya kan Sakura sendiri. Selama saya tahu pria yang dipilihnya adalah orang yang baik. Saya pasti mengijinkannya." Jawab Kizashi dengan penuh keyakinan. "Benar kan istriku?" tanya Kizashi pada Mebuki.

Mebuki mengangguk yakin. "Kami yakin Anda orang yang tepat untuk Sakura. Apalagi kami juga tahu betapa Anda sudah bekerja keras sebagai hokage untuk melindungi desa ini. Saya yakin Andapun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura." Tambah mebuki sembari senyum pada Sakura.

Sakura terharu atas jawaban kedua orang tuanya yang begitu dewasa. Karena biasanya orang tua Sakura selalu membuat Sakura sebagai bahan bercandaan.

Kakashi lega mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak mengalami halangan yang cukup berarti. Padahal sebelumnya Kakashi berfikir mereka akan menolak lamaran Kakashi karena faktor usia yang terpaut cukup jauh dan juga status Kakashi yang notabene adalah mantan sensei Sakura sendiri.

Setelah acara lamaran itu selesai Kakashi meminta izin kepada kedua orang tua Sakura untuk mengajaknya memilih cincin dan gaun pengantin untuk pernikahannya nanti. Kakashi dan Sakura memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan untuk memilih cincin yang pas untuk pernikahan mereka. Lalu setelah mendapatkan yang cocok, mereka pergi ke toko yang menjual baju pengantin.

"Anda mau mencobanya dulu nona?" tanya pemilik toko itu pada Sakura.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk kedalam kamar pas di ujung sana ya nona?" kata pemilik toko itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar pas.

Sambil menunggu Sakura mencoba baju pengantinnya Kakashi membaca buku favoritnya yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Apalagi kalau bukan _icha-icha paradise_. Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian Sakurapun muncul dihadapan Kakashi.

"Se..sensei..Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Kakashi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel pada Sakura. Dilihatnya dari ujung bawah sampai ujung atas. Kakashi meyakini bahwa yang didepannya saat ini bukan Sakura tapi bidadari. Harusnya ada kata yang lebih baik dari sekedar cantik.

"Kau..." sekali lagi Kakashi memandang Sakura keseluruhan. "Cantik sekali" tambahnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Sakura lega karena Kakashi senang dengan pilihannya.

.

.

\- oOo –

Naruto menyemprotkan sesuap ramen yang baru dimakannya karena terkejut dengan pernyataan Kakashi barusan. Dengan ekspresi marah sekaligus tidak percaya. Naruto langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kakashi.

"Sensei! Tolong jangan bercanda dengan hal seperti ini!" teriak Naruto.

Kakashi masih memasang tampang datar dan tetap tenang menanggapi reaksi Naruto. Kerena dia sudah menduga kalau reaksinya akan seperti ini. Yang emosi itu justru Teuji-jisan, pemilikramen ichiraku.

"Oi..naruto apa yang kau lakukan?! Beliau itu Rokudaime. Apa kau lupa?" teriak Teuji.

"Aku tidak peduli! Siapapun yang berniat menyakiti atau mempermainkan Sakura, akan berhadapan denganku" balas Naruto sambil menguatkan cengkramannya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat kearah Teuji-jisan dan memberi isyarat agat tidak perlu khawatir.

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti atu mempermainkan Sakura, Naruto..." kata Kakashi. "Kau juga tahu aku peduli padanya sama sepertimu dan sasuke".

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya sedikit kasar. Membuat Kakashi sedikit terlempar, untungnya Kakashi bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan tidak sampai jatuh. Perlahan Kemarahan Naruto mereda dan mulai kembali tenang.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini mengejutkan buatmu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan niatanku. Kami berdua serius dalam memutuskan hal ini" Ujar Kakashi.

"Kau mencintainya sensei?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi membuka suara.

"Kalau hanya cinta yang bisa membuat seseorang bahagia, kenapa Sakura terus meneteskan air mata untuk Sasuke?"

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Tapi jika difikirkan lagi, itu memang ada benarnya.

"Aku tahu sedalam apa perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke...Aku bahkan bisa melihat kalau dia masih mencintainya."

Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi dengan cepat Kakashi memotongnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang harus kulalui nantinya.. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan terus mendampingi Sakura." tukasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia menyadari betul bahwa sensei-nya ini bukan orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Mengingat pribadinya merupakan orang yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan segala yang dia ucapkan. Naruto tidak punya piliha lain, selain mendoakan agar Kakashi dan Sakura bisa bahagia.

.

.

\- oOo -

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note:**

Saya ngga bisa menilai apa chapter ini lebih baik atau malah lebih hancur dari yang kemarin :D tapi saya akan terus lanjutin fic ini mumpung lagi on fire hahahaha...

 **Lingling :** Chapter 3 sudah saya upload kok :D . thanks for reviewing

 **Aumu Aida :** saya masih amatiran jadi masih belum bisa ngolah kata2 dengan baik :D hehehe _gomene_ . Makasih buat masukannya ya? Mungkin chapter depan saya usahakan lebih banyak wordnya ;)

Mohon bila ada saran dan kritik silahkan mereview ya? Thanks for keep following this fic

 _Jaa ne_

Unni_hikari ^.^


	5. Chapter 5 : Being Hokage's Wife

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

.

.

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

Chapter 5 – Being Hokage's wife

Pernikahan adalah hal yang dinantikan banyak orang yang memang telah mencapai usia yang matang, serta telah memiliki kesiapan baik secara materiil ataupun secara psikis. Juga telah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi teman hidup selamanya sampai hanya maut yang memisahkan. Kakashi mungkin termasuk orang yang hampir memenuhi kriteria diatas. Usia yang cukup dewasa, 30 tahun. Secara materiil sudah pasti serba berkecukupan, rumah yang kini ditempatinya adalah hasil jerih payahnya selama ini menjadi ninja. Hanya saja mungkin secara psikis Kakashi tidak sepenuhnya siap. Mengingat pernikahan ini terjadi bukan atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, melainkan desakan para _Daimyo_. Tetapi meskipun begitu Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah.

Dari beberapa gadis yang ditemuinya, Kakashi akhirnya justru memilih Sakura. Gadis yang pernah menjadi muridnya dulu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka sedikitpun akan melamar kemudian menikahi mantan muridnya itu. Apalagi ia tahu betul bahwa perasaan muridnya itu masih milik orang lain, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menyukainya sejak saat masih di akademi bahkan hingga menjelang pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang seharusnya dilandasi rasa cinta dari kedua belah pihak agaknya tidak terdapat pada pasangan ini. Tetapi mereka berdua sudah membuat keputusan bahkan sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang-orang terdekat. Tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari semua ini.

Di bulan juli tahun ini menjadi sejarah bagi Sakura maupun Kakashi, karena mereka akan mulai menempuh kehidupan baru dalam mahligai pernikahan. Di salah satu tempat di Konoha kini menjadi pusat perhatian warga desa, bahkan dari desa lain. Di salah satu gedung yang biasanya digunakan untuk kegiatan para petinggi negara untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Seketika disulap menjadi tempat yang luar biasa. Ruangan itu bernuansa putih, didekorasi sedemikian rupa agar terlihat elegan yang cocok dengan pernikahan. Para tamu undangan juga telah memenuhi ruangan itu. Diantaranya para pemimpin dari negara lain, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure. Juga beberapa pemimpin dari negara kecil, seperti Takigakure, Hoshigakure, dan juga Amegakure desa yang sebelumnya dipimpin oleh Pain yang sekarang digantikan Konan. Tentu saja tidak ketinggalan para _Daimyo_ yang merepotkan Kakashi itu juga turut hadir memeriahkan pesta ini.

Beberapa shinobi dari desa-desa tersebut diatas juga hadir dalam acara ini. Dari sunagakure tentu ada Sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara juga turut serta kedua saudara kandungnya, Temari dan Kankuro. Dari Kirigakure, Mei Terumi. Dari Iwagakure, Sang Tsuchikage yang sering dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Kakek Kecil', Ohnoki. Dari Kumogakure, Sang Raikage yang kita kenal sebagai kakak dari Killer Bee, dengan nama yang cukup singkat, A. Dari amegakure sendiri Konan datang juga untuk mengucapkan selamat pada pemimpin Konoha saat ini, Kakashi.

Acara berlangsung dengan hikmat para tamu undangan terkesiap saat melihat Kakashi dan Sakura berada di altar. Kakashi mengenakan _tuksedo_ -nya berwarna hitam, tetap tak ketinggalan masker yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Tidak mengurangi kewibawaannya sebagai seorang hokage. Sakura dengan gaun pengantinnya berwarna putih, dengan sedikit motif bunga sakura, mengenakan tudung untuk menutup kepalanya. Membawa seikat bunga Lily hadiah dari sahabatnya, Ino. Cantik dan anggun. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi, itu yang ada dibenak para tamu saat ini. Lalu mereka berdua mengucap sumpah pernikahan dengan lantang dan tegas, tanpa keraguan seperti sesaat sebelum pernikahan beberapa minggu lalu.

Setelah acara mengucapkan sumpah itu selesai. Sakura dan Kakashi kini sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Sebelum mencapai puncak acara, Sakura dan Kakashi akan melempar bunga yang dipegang Sakura ke arah para tamu undangan. Tradisi ini memang rasanya sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Sakura dan Kakashi memutar tubuh mereka membelakangi tamu, kemudian bersiap melempar bunga itu.

"Kau siap Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat kearah Sakura yang kini menjadi istrinya itu.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua dengan kompak mengayunkan bunga itu lalu melemparnya. Semua tamu yang kebetulan dekat dengan Kakashi dan Sakura, mulai sedikit berdesakan untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. Mata mereka fokus kearah jatuhnya bunga tersebut.

SRAK!

Dan satu orang beruntung telah mendapatkan bunganya. Dia pria bersurai kuning, dengan mata _blue-saphire_ , yang selalu bersemangat dalam setiap aksinya, juga merupakan mantan murid Kakashi sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki. Semua mata para tamu langsung berpusat pada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh, "Hahaha...disini aku yang beruntung- _ttebayo_..."

Hinata yang juga disebelah naruto jadi tersenyum. Kemudian Naruto memberikan bunga itu pada Hinata.

"Em...sepertinya kita juga akan segera menyusul mereka Hinata, Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto nyengir.

BLUSHH!

Kontan saja wajah Hinata dalam sekejap berubah seperti tomat. Karena menahan malu yang amat sangat Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan dan hanya menundukkan wajah. Naruto malah terkikik melihat ekspresi Hinata begitu. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa beberapa diantara para tamu yang berusaha mendapatkan bunga itu mengeluh kecewa.

"Hh...sayang sekali. Aku gagal mendapatkannya" keluh Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi, heran dengan wajah Temari yang tiba-tiba berubah lesu begitu.

"Ada apa wanita merepotkan? Ini acara pernikahan, seharusnya kau memasang wajah senyum bukan masam begitu" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Temari.

"Ini semua karena kau itu terlalu pemalas!" protes Temari. Shikamaru terkejut karena Temari malah menyalahkannya.

"Oi...memang apa salahku?", Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

Temari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mempertajam tatapan matanya pada Shikamaru hingga membuat Shikamaru meelan salivanya.

"Aku gagal mendapatkan bunga itu karena kau tidak mau membantuku Tuan Pemalas... Harusnya kau tahu kalau momen langka seperti ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik."

Shikamaru menepuk dahinya. "Hanya karena bunga itu...Kau marah padaku? Hh...wanita memang makhluk merepotkan."

"Apa?! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau bukan karena pentingnya bunga ini! Masak kau tidak tahu kalau mendapatkan bunga itu bisa membuat kita juga akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti mereka." Ujar Temari panjang lebar dengan menekankan pada kata 'kita'.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Temari masih membuang muka karena sebal luar biasa karena Shikamaru tidak bisa peka pada keinginan wanita.

Shikamaru menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Hei... bagaimana bisa kau menganggap sebuah kebahagiaan seperti Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan itu hanya bisa didapat dengan mendapatkan bunga itu?" Shikamaru memegang pundak Temari lalu memutarnya agar bisa menatap mata Temari langsung. Mulut Temari masih terkunci rapat.

"Padahal kau hanya tinggal bilang padaku kalau memang menginginkannya. Tak perlu repot bersusah payah seperti tadi." Lanjutnya.

Wajah Temari kini memerah. Tanpa mereka sadari Kankuro yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua mendengar pembicaraan tersebut. Lalu pergi mendekati Gaara.

"Hei Gaara... kurasa sebentar lagi kau juga akan disibukkan dengan acara seperti ini" ujar Kankuro yang ditanggapi Gaara dengan membentuk sudut siku didahinya. Kankuro menyadari bahwa adiknya ini tak memahami arah pembicaraan mereka. Lalu Kankuro menunjuk ke arah Temari dan Shikamaru.

Gaara memicingkan matanya mencari siapa yang dimaksud Kankuro. Kemudian begitu menyadarinya Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Hm...apa iya mereka sudah berencana sejauh itu? Kalau iya aku benar-benar ekstra sibuk sebentar lagi."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas bersamaan.

.

.

\- oOo -

Setelah acara pernikahan yang cukup melelahkan itu selesai kini giliran Kakashi dan Sakura memulai hari pertama mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Sakura membawa serta barang-barang yang diperlukannya kerumah barunya yang akan ditinggalinya bersama Kakashi. Dari luar rumahnya tampak bagus. Dengan dua tingkat. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah tersebut bersamaan. Kakashi langsung menuju kamar terlebih dahulu untuk meletakkan koper berisi barang-barang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura masih melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

Rumah ini memang berukuran terlalu besar jika ditinggali sendiri. Dengan tiga kamar dan hanya satu kamar saja yang sudah dipakai, dua kamar lainnya masih kosong. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin membeli rumah ini karena menurutnya sendiri rumah ini terlalu besar untuk Kakashi, tetapi lagi-lagi para Daimyo itu turut campur saat mengetahui Kakashi akan berencana membeli rumah. Dengan segala cara mereka meyakinkan Kakashi untuk membeli rumah ini, menggunakan pernikahan sebagai alasan. Mungkin saat ini Kakashi memang hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura, tapi pasti tak lama kemudian anggota keluarga akan bertambah. Ya, yang dimaksud para Daimyo itu adalah anak-anak Kakashi kelak. Para Daimyo itu sendiri menghadiahkan sedikit dana pada Kakashi untuk membeli rumah ini dengan alibi sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

"Barang-barangmu sudah kuletakkan di kamar Sakura. Aku sengaja tidak menatanya juga di lemari karena aku takut kau tidak akan merasa nyaman jika aku menyentuh barang-barangmu" Ujar Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat-lihat setiap sudut rumah ini.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih Sensei... soal barang-barang itu biar aku saja nanti yang akan membereskannya."

"Oke! Em...sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat. Kau pasti juga sangat lelah kan?" ajak Kakashi.

"Iya sensei benar...Hh...acara seperti itu sama melelahkannya dengan menjalani misi." Keluh Sakura, Kakashi terkekeh dibuatnya.

Kakashi memutar badannya bersiap menuju kamar mereka, tetapi Sakura menghentikannya.

"Em...sensei boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Ini kenapa bingkai fotonya kosong? Apa ini akan Sensei isi dengan foto tim Sensei dulu?" tanya Sakura polos.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Bukan Sakura. Itu hadiah pernikahan dari Ino dan Sai. Kemarin mereka mengirimkannya kerumah ini." Sakura ber O-Oh ria. "Dan rencanaku itu untuk memasang foto pernikahan kita" lanjutnya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat. Ia lupa hampir lupa kalau sekarang ini dia sudah jadi istri Senseinya. Rasanya aneh sekali nantinya melihat fotonya berdua dengan senseinya akan dipajang di ruang tamu yang dengan mudah bisa dilihat semua orang.

Sakura masih sibuk menata pakaiannya di lemari. Sedangkan Kakashi masih berada di kamar mandi. Satu persatu baju Sakura telah tertata rapi di lemari, kemudian Sakura menutupnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling Sakura. Sekalipun Senseinya ini suka datang terlambat saat akan berkumpul dengan rekan satu timnya dulu, tak disangka Kakashi adalah orang yang rapi. Kamarnya bersih dan buku-buku tertata rapi dirak buku. Dimejanya terpajang foto Kakashi bersama ketua timnya, Namikaze Minato, yang juga merupakan hokage keempat. Disebelah kirinya, ada rekan wanita satu timnya. Lalu disebelah kirinya lagi, ada seorang laki-laki yang baru-baru ini Sakura tahu. Pria yang cukup lama mengikrarkan diri sebagai Uchiha Madara itu, sebenarnya tak lain Uchiha Obito, sahabat Senseinya.

"Eh...Sakura aku sudah selesai mandi. Kalau kau mau menggunakan kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura meletakkan kembali foto yang dilihatnya tadi."Ah...iya sensei. Aku memang mau kekamar mandi."

Tak selang lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedikit terkejut karena todak melihat Kakashi ditempat tidur, padahal dia tadi mengatakan kalau lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

 _Sensei kemana ya? Apa pergi ke dapur?_

Saat Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kakashi tidur dibawah dengan menggelar _futon_ sebagai alasnya.

"Se..sensei? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Kakashi menurunkan novel _icha-icha paradise_ -nya. "Tentu saja beristirahat Sakura. Apalagi?" Kakashi merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya.

"Maksudku kenapa Sensei tidur dibawah?" protes Sakura.

"Oh...aku hanya takut kau merasa tidak nyaman Sakura. Makanya aku tidur disini." Jawab Kakashi polos. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa begitu Sensei... justru aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau Sensei malah tidur disitu."

"Hm...kalau begitu aku akan pindah ke ru..."

"Hh...Sensei ini tidak paham maksudku ya?! Maksudku sensei tidur saja dikasur denganku. Aku tidak merasa keberatan." Potong Sakura cepat.

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya. "Hm...ya sudah kalau memang kau tidak keberatan" Kakashi melipat kembali _futon_ yang digelarnya kemudian meletakkannya kembali kedalam lemari.

Sakura sudah naik ke tempat tidur. Memasukkan kedua kakinya kedalam selimut. Tapi Kakashi masih saja sibuk dengan novel _pervert_ -nya. Sakura sedikit sebal karena Senseinya tidak langsung pergi tidur.

"Sensei...setahuku sejak aku masih _Genin_. Sensei selalu membaca novel itu. Apa tidak bosan membacanya berulang-ulang?" keluh Sakura. Kakashi menoleh kearahnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Ini versi terbaru Sakura...hihihi..."

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. "Hh...ya sudah. Jangan terlalu larut Sensei. Kau juga perlu beristirahat."

"Hn" jawab Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novelnya.

Sejujurnya Kakashi sudah sangat mengantuk tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur karena keberadaan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Kakashi belum terbiasa hidup dengan orang lain apalagi wanita. Tak butuh waktu lama deru nafas Sakura yang teratur menandakan kalau Sakura sudah tidur lelap. Yang semula posisi tidurnya membelakangi Kakashi, kini berputar menghadap Kakashi. Kakashipun menoleh kearah Sakura. Dipandanginya wajah polos itu. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang cantik. Kakashi memandangi setiap detail wajah Sakura. Kulitnya putih, tanpa bercak apapun. Hidungnya yang mancung. Dahi yang lebar disertai tanda segel sama seperti yang dimiliki Tsunade-sama. Bibirnya yang tipis. Dan yang paling mengganggu Kakashi adalah aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, _cerry-blossom_.

Kakashi perlahan kehilangan lagi kontrol tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati menyentuh hidungnya. Saat akan menyentuh pipinya, Sakura menggeliat membuat Kakashi kaget dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan novel. Tapi ternyata Sakura hanya pindah posisi kembali seperti semula, membelakangi Kakashi. Jantung Kakashi nyaris lepas, untung saja Sakura tidak sampai terbangun. Kakashi langsung meletakkan novelnya dimeja dekat kasur dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur membelakangi Sakura. Juga memaksa memejamkan matanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

.

.

\- oOo -

Samar-samar tercium aroma masakan dihidung Sakura membuatnya membuka mata yang masih lengket secara perlahan. Lalu bangun dari tempat tidur. Sakura terkejut mendapati Kakashi sudah tidak disampingnya. Sakurapun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihka diri, lalu keluar kamar mencari Kakashi.

Aroma masakan yang terbilang cukup lezat ini menguar dari arah dapur. Perlahan Sakura berjalan kearah sana. Dan ternyata benar Kakashi sedang berada disana memasak sesuatu. Kakashi yang menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya lalu menoleh.

"Ah..sudah bangun rupanya, _Ohayo_ Sakura." Sapa Kakashi dengan senyum hangat.

" _Ohayo_ Sensei..." balas Sakura. "Kau masak semua ini sendiri Sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil mengabsen satu persatu makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Haha...tentu saja Sakura. Selama ini aku kan tinggal sendiri, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memasak sendiri kan?" jawab Kakashi. Sambil mengambil mangkuk dan juga sumpit di rak piring.

Sakura ikut membantu Kakashi menata peralatan makan di meja makan, lalu mengambilkan nasi suaminya itu. Menambahkan lauk kedalamnya. Kakashi benar-benar merasa senang saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak sarapan sendiri lagi seperti biasanya.

Sakura menyeringai. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Sakura dengan curiga.

"Sakura hentikan pikiran _hentai_ -mu itu!" seru Kakashi setengah menggoda.

Sakura terkesiap. "Haha...Sensei memang ninja peniru ya? Bahkan kata-kataku juga ditiru." Sakura terkikik. Kakashi jadi ikut tertawa juga.

"Diantara Naruto dan Sasuke akulah pemenangnya, Sensei.." tambah Sakura, malah membuat Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Diantara mereka bertiga akulah orang yang akan berhasil melihat wajah Sensei" kata Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kakashi ber-o-oh ria.

"Astaga... Jadi kau masih penasaran dengan ini?" Kakashi menunjuk maskernya. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Karena kau sudah jadi istriku sekarang ini. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya darimu." Kakashi perlahan membuka maskernya. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

 _I..ini benar Kakashi-sensei? Jadi wajahnya seperti ini? Ya Tuhan... bahkan lebih tampan dari Sasuke.._

Pipi tirus. Rahang yang tegas. Bibir yang _kissable_. Dan adanya tahi lalat kecil di dagunya, menambah kesan manis. Tampan sekali.

"Mau sampai kapan melihatku dengan pandangan mesum begitu, huh? Aku memang sangat tampan, aku tahu itu." tegur Kakashi sambil terus menggoda Sakura.

Sakura yang dari tadi mulutnya setengah menganga langsung menunduk malu.

"Ah..Sensei masih saja narsis. Ayo dimulai saja makannya. _Itadakimasu_..." Sakura melengos.

" _Itadakimasu_.."

Sakura terkejut ternyata Senseinya ini pandai memasak. Onigiri dan Sup Misonya benar-benar enak. Komposisi bumbunya pas, tidak terlalu asin. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit minder karena masakannya mungkin tidak seenak ini.

Tiba-tiba ditengah saat mereka makan Sakura mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehm...Sekarang Sensei sudah jadi suamiku. Jadi mulai besok biar aku yang menyiapkan makanannya ya?" pinta Sakura.

Kakashi tertegun medengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura barusan. Tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan Sakura dan langsung saja menuruti kemauannya tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sensei..." panggil Sakura sambil terus mengambil piring yang sudah kosong di meja.

"Ya"

"Tolong beri tahu makanan kesukaan Sensei padaku. Biar nanti aku akan memasakkannya untukmu" ujar Sakura tersenyum manis sekali. Kakashi masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelap peralatan makan yang sudah dicuci Sakura.

"Ehm...Sup Miso dengan terong ini salah satunya, Saury-panggang Asin, uh... aku tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis dan yang digoreng. Tapi kalau sesekali boleh juga..hehehe..." Kakashi menyebutkan dengan rinci.

Sakura mengangguk. Mencoba menyerap ucapan Kakashi tadi dan menyimpannya dengan baik di memori otaknya.

"Kau sendiri Sakura...Makanan apa favoritmu?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Yang jelas aku tidak terlalu suka masakan pedas Sensei hehehe..." jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

Kakashi kembali kekamar untuk membereskan beberapa berkas yang dibawanya dari kantor sebelum pernikahan. Sebenarnya Shizune sudah melarangnya membawa pekerjaan kantor ke rumah, apalagi Kakashi sedang dalam masa cuti pernikahan, tapi Kakashi bersikeras tetap membawanya agar sisa pekerjaannya bisa diselesaikan dirumah agar kelak setelah selesai cuti pekerjaan Kakashi tidak terlampau banyak.

TING! TONG!

Sakura yang memang masih berada dilantai satu merapikan rumah. Langsung membukakan pintu.

"Ah...maaf mengganggu Nyonya Hatake. Saya kurir yang ingin mengantarkan ini untuk Rokudaime-sama." Kata pria itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Sakura langsung menerimanya.

"Oh... _ha'i arigatou_..Uh..."

"Tenzo Shimura. Tolong tanda tangan disini... dibagian penerima paket." kata pria tadi mengatakan namanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yang harus ditanda tangani. Sakura menandatanganinya.

" _Arigatou_ Tenzo-san."

" _Doitashimashita_. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Oh ya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Anda dengan Rokudaime-sama. Saya doakan Anda segera mendapatkan keturunan." Tukasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah...iya terima kasih." Pemuda itupun menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dalam sekejap.

 _Eh...tu..tunggu dulu... dia tadi barusan bilang apa? Ke-tu-ru-nan?_

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas ketika menyadarinya. Kedua tangan Sakura mengipas wajahnya yang memanas.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Eh...ano ini ada surat. Dari identitas pengirimnya dari Kozuro Hiruzen." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Kakashi.

 _Kozuro-sama? Untuk apa mengirimkan surat? Bukannya jarak rumahnya dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh?_

 _Ugh! aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini._

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. Daimyo satu ini memang selalu berhasil membuat Kakashi kesal setengah mati. Kening Kakashi berkerut, sedikit meremas ujung surat itu. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kakashi jadi khawatir.

"Ada apa Sensei? Apa ada masalah di desa?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya menyerahkan surat yang baru saja dibacanya tadi. Dan Sakura juga mendapatkan efek yang sama. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

' _I..ini...bu...bulan madu?!'_ , teriak Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Huahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Lumayan bikin kaku sendi-sendi *lebay*. Ternyata buat pemula nulis 3K word itu lumayan capek ya? Tapi gpp saya udah seneng banget kalau cerita abal2 ini ada yang merespon. *Terharu*

.

 **Taskia Hatake46** : Ngga lama kok updatenya. Saya usahakan setiap hari, mumpung lagi libur kuliah :D hhahaha

 **Gin-chan** : Makasih banyak udah review pantesan aku ngerasa ada yang janggal waktu nulis Tsizune, eh ternyata beneran salah yah hehehe... *Garuk-garuk kepala* makasih udah dikoreksi..

 **020599** : Hehehe... mumpung liburan saya tancap gas aja. Takut idenya keburu kabur dari otak saya hahaha. Thanks for reviewing

Sedikit bocoran *Eh Spoiler* hahaha...dichapter selanjutnya sudah mulai ada konflik.

Yang penasaran tetep ikuti fict ini ya? Yang ngga penasaran juga ngga papa kok :D *plak*

Yah in the end, thanks so much for reading until now. And if u like this fic, just keep waiting the next chapt hehehe...

Unni_hikari ^.^


	6. Chapter 6 : Pertemuan Tak Terduga

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

.

.

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 – Pertemuan Tak Terduga**

"Paket Wisata Pernikahan?!" Seru Sakura. Kakashi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menolaknya sensei?" protes Sakura.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. "Bukannya tidak bisa Sakura. Tapi kau sudah membaca sendiri kan isi suratnya? Itu hadiah pernikahan dari Mizukage, kalau kita menolaknya bisa-bisa Beliau merasa tersinggung." Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan.

 _Cih! Apa sensei tdak merasa risih dengan rencana bulan madu ini? Apa jangan-jangan ini bagian dari rencananya? Kelihatannya memang begitu, buktinya tidak ada usaha untuk menolaknya._

Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan sensei? Sensei jangan lupakan kalau sekarang sensei adalah hokage. Mana bisa meninggalkan desa seenaknya?" Sakura masih belum menyerah.

"Hh...Disurat itupun juga tertulis dengan jelas kan? Kalau hanya pergi 3 hari tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, karena para Daimyo itu akan menggantikanku sementara mengurus desa."

Kakashi buru-buru menambahkan kalimat sebelum Sakura menyelanya kembali.

"Kita bisa menganggapnya pergi liburan kan? Tidak ada bedanya menurutku." ujar Kakashi dengan tampang datar.

 _Jelas beda sensei! Sensei no baka!_

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" Sakura mendengus kesal. "Sensei sekarang suamiku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutimu." Tambahnya.

Kakashi memasang senyum terpaksa. Dia tahu Sakura masih kesal dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

Kakashi mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih kesal pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan.

"Ah...kurasa sudah cukup segini saja yang kubawa. Toh...hanya 3 hari saja kami disana." Kakashi menutup kopernya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi teringat ada yang ketinggalan.

Kakashi berusaha mencarinya di meja, tidak ada. Di lemari pun juga tidak ditemukan. Kemudian Kakashi berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Mencoba mencarinya disana.

"Dimana ya aku letakkan novelku?" Kakashi mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Kakashi kembali berusaha mencoba mencarinya dibawah tempat tidur. Lalu terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membuka laci meja Sakura. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak ingin berbuat lancang mengacak-acak wilayah pribadi orang lain. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

 _Dia tidak akan marah selagi dia tidak tahu kan? Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud mencuri apapun. Yah...benar aku tidak salah._

Perlahan Kakashi membuka laci meja itu. Kakashi terkejut melihat apa yang di dalamnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil benda itu.

 _Sasuke ya? Hm...bahkan dia masih menyimpan fotonya sampai sekarang. Pantas saja dia mati-matian menghindari rencana bulan madu ini.._

Kakashi tersenyum pahit. Ia berfikir pasti akan sangat sulit membuat Sakura melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

" _Tadaima_... sensei!" seru Sakura.

Kakashi jadi gelagapan mendengar suara Sakura. Dengan sigap Kakashi mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam laci Sakura. Lalu cepat-cepat turun kebawah menemui Sakura.

"Ah... _okaeri_ Sakura. Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanjaannya itu.

"Ini untuk sensei.. aku tidak tahu apa itu sudah sesuai dengan selera sensei atau tidak." Sakura menyerahkan baju hangat pada Kakashi. "Seingatku dulu kita pernah menjalankan misi di Desa Kirigakure. Itu desa kabut kan? Jadi kupikir kita perlu pakaian hangat selama disana." Tukasnya.

Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. " _Arigatou_.. Sakura. Aku menyukainya."

.

.

\- oOo -

Kirigakure adalah desa kabut tersembunyi yang letaknya di Negara Air. Pemimpinnya disebut sebagai Mizukage, yang sekarang ini sedang dijabat oleh Mei Terumi. Kebanyakan dari shinobi di desa itu adalah pengguna elemen air sebagai jutsu mereka. Desa ini juga dulunya terdapat _jinchuuriki biju_ ekor 3. Kakashi masih mengingat dimana dia dan tim 7 asuhannya, bertarung menghadapi Zabuza yang termasuk dalam kelompok 'Legenda 7 Pedang Ninja'.

Sungguh ironis memang, justru sekarang tempat ini malah menjadi tujuan bulan madunya. Karena tujuan Kakashi dan Sakura adalah berbulan madu, maka mereka berdua juga menanggalkan perlengkapan apapun sebagai seorang ninja, termasuk tidak menggunakan jutsu apapun untuk saat ini. Kakashi dan Sakurapun berpenampilan layaknya penduduk warga biasa, tentunya hanya sebagai wisatawan asing. Kakashi sendiri tidak ingin penduduk di desa ini mengetahui bahwa seorang hokage sedang berbulan madu disini, bukan karena malu tetapi karena alasan keselamatan Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika musuh memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

Sakura kembali membaca secarik kertas petunjuk perjalanan bulan madu mereka. Tempat-tempat yang sudah dipilih oleh pihak pariwisata Desa Kirigakure, sesuai dengan jenis wisata yang memang sesuai dengan pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Ehm...jadi hari pertama ini kita akan naik ke Gunung Fuji ya?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Hn" jawab Kakashi singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel kesayangannya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, mengambil paksa novel ditangan Kakashi. "Sensei! Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau sensei membacanya dirumah. Tapi aku akan sangat keberatan kalau sensei membacanya disini." Protes keras Sakura.

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang apa bedanya membaca dirumah dengan disini?" tanya Kakashi polos.

"Hh...Kita sedang bulan madu kan? Jadi tolong sejenak berkosentrasilah pada 'liburan bulan madu' ini. Bukannya sensei sendiri yang memintaku menerima usulan ini, huh?" Sakura menekankan pada kata 'liburan bulan madu' sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kakashi pasrah. "Iya...iya.."

Kakashi dan Sakura telah tiba di kaki Gunung Fuji. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, kebanyakan dari mereka sepertinya adalah pasangan. Wajah Sakura jadi memanas jika berkaitan dengan pasangan, karena dia sendiri juga kemari dengan pasangan hidupnya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Anda Tuan Hatake Kakashi dan Nyonya Hatake Sakura, benar begitu?" tanya salah satu pemandu wisata di Gunung Fuji.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Darimana Anda tahu nama kami?"

"Oh...Saya adalah salah satu pemandu wisata di Gunung Fuji ini. Saya salah satu agen wisata pernikahan Desa Kirigakure." Kata pemandu itu sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Saya tahu Anda wisatawan yang memakai paket wisata dari agen kami hanya dilihat dari gelang yang Anda berdua kenakan." Tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Kakashi dan Sakura ber o-oh ria. Kakashi melihat nama agen wisata itu digelang yang dipakainya dengan Sakura. Dan memang orang tersebut tidak berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia agen wisata yang dipilihkan Mizukage untuknya.

"Baiklah..saya akan menunjukkan jalannya. Tolong sedikit berhati-hati nanti disaat jalannya mulai menanjak, karena banyak bebatuan tajam." Ujar pemandu wisata itu.

"Baik." Jawab Kakashi dan Sakura kompak.

Setengah jam diawal jalannya masih datar, tapi saat memasuki 1 jam lebih jalannya mulai berubah makin curam. Untuk lebih amannya Kakashi berjalan di depan Sakura agar bisa membantu Sakura melalui jalan yang lumayan berbahaya itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Dan celakanya, kakinya menginjak pasir yang membuatnya jatuh terpeleset.

SRAK! BRUK!

Kakashi gagal meraih tangan Sakura. Kakashi langsung turun dengan cepat menolong Sakura. Pemandu wisata yang terkejut melihat Sakura terjatuh juga langsung ikut menolongnya.

"Arggh...Sial sepertinya kakiku terkilir." keluhnya sambil memegangi mata kakinya.

"Sakura kau terluka?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Nyonya Hatake Anda tidak apa-apa? Untung saja Anda tidak terperosok terlalu jauh." Tanya pemandu itu juga ikut cemas.

"Ehm...sepertinya mata kaki kananku terkilir sen... eh.. Kakashi." Jawab Sakura yang hampir saja salah memanggil Kakashi dengan panggilan sensei.

"Tapi tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil memastikan keadaan anggota tubuh Sakura yang lain. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Kakashi berjongkong didepan Sakura.

Sakura terperangah. "Eh...mau apa?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Apalagi? Menggendongmu tentu saja."

"Ta..tapi tidak perlu begitu." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Sudah jangan keras kepala.. kita kan bukan seorang ninja, jadi tidak perlu sok kuat, benar kan?" kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya memberikan isyarat pada Sakura.

 _Ah...iya benar juga. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan chakra medis disaat seperti ini. Ugh! Menyebalkan sekali aku jadi seperti wanita lemah._

"Hn..Baiklah." Sakura naik ke punggung Kakashi dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kakashi.

Pemandu wisata yang sedari tadi melihat mereka berdua tersenyum dengan rona dikedua pipinya. Mungkin yang ada dipikirannya adalah Kakashi dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang romantis.

Ketiganya kembali melakukan pendakian. Sakura menyadari beberapa pasang mata mulai memandangi mereka Kakashi dan Sakura. Dari mata mereka terpancar rasa iri dan juga mungkin kagum pada sosok Kakashi yang mau menggendong Sakura padahal jalannya cukup curam.

"Sayang, coba melihat mereka berdua, romantis sekaliiii..." kata seorang gadis pada kekasihnya.

"Menurutku kekasihnya itu gila bukan romantis. Jalannya menanjak seperti ini malah nekat menggendong kekasihnya.." Protes si Pria.

"Iya gila. Gila karena mencintai kekasihnya. Tidak sepertimu yang egois, tidak romantis sama sekali! Huh!" celetuk Si Gadis sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan si Pria.

"O..Oi sayang jangan tinggalkan aku! Ma..maaf sayang. Bukan maksudku begitu." Pinta Si Pria.

Tetapi Si Gadis tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sakura menyadari kalau dirinya dan Kakashi yang sedang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Melihat itu Sakura terkikik geli.

'Iya gila. Gila karena mencintai kekasihnya.'

Kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis tadi terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Sakura.

 _Cinta? Hahaha...sensei tidak mencintaiku sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa gadis tadi mengira sensei mencintaiku?_

Kakashi sebenarnya tahu beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya, tetapi dia memang sengaja tidak mempedulikannya. Karena yang terpenting bagi Kakashi adalah keselamatan Sakura. Kakashi tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya untuk bisa terus menjaga Sakura.

"Sensei.." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Bukannya kita sudah membahas mengenai hal ini Sakura? Jangan panggil aku sensei selama disini."

"I..iya maaf aku lupa." Sakura melengos.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau sudah menggendongku cukup lama." Tanya Sakura ragu.

Kakashi menggeleng. Lalu mereka terdiam lagi.

Sakura yang merasa kikuk karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kakashi memilih menelungkupkan wajahnya dipundak Kakashi. Tak sengaja aroma dari tubuh Kakashi menguar, tercium oleh hidung Sakura. Sakura menghirupnya, menikmati aroma maskulin khas Kakashi. Membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sakura menyukainya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya tiba juga dipuncak Gunung Fuji. Butuh waktu 3 jam kurang lebih untuk sampai kepuncaknya. Memang memakan waktu yang relatif lama dan memakan tenaga yang tidak sedikit pula, belum lagi harus ekstra hati-hati menghindari batu-batu licin dan tajam selama perjalanan.

"Sakura kita sudah sampai." Kata Kakashi.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura.." panggil Kakashi sekali lagi sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

 _Eh...dia ketiduran ternyata?_

Kakashi tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Seharusnya yang kelelahan kan aku bukan dia.._

Kakashi terkikik. "Sakura...kita sudah sampai ini. Kau tidak mau melihat pemandangan indah ini?" kakashi mencoba membangunkannya kembali.

"Mmph...Sudah sampai ya?" sakura mencoba membuka matanya susah payah.

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu menurunkan Sakura perlahan, tetapi tetap tidak melepas tangan Sakura karena kakinya yang terkilir bisa membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Wuahhhh...indah sekali pemandangannya!" seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau pemandangannya jelek tidak akan banyak orang yang mau susah payah naik kesini." Sahut Kakashi sekenanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyesal menggendongku, Hatake Kakashi?" Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

 _Sepertinya disini terjadi kesalahpahaman_

Kakashi menelan salivanya. "Eh..maksudku bukan begitu, Sakura. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan." Potong Sakura cepat. Wajahnya masih saja cemberut.

 _Ah...Ya Tuhan, kenapa wanita cepat sekali salah paham?_

"Eh..Ano maaf mengganggu. Ini ada teh hijau hangat untuk Anda berdua. Suhu diatas sini bisa menjadi sangat dingin." Kata pemndu tadi sambil menyerahkan 2 gelas teh hijau.

"Arigatou...uh..."

"Fujiyama. Panggil saja Fuji-san." Kata pemandu itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Nama Anda mirip nama gunung ini ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Oh...itu karena Ayah saya sangat menyukai gunung ini. Maka dari itu saat ibu melahirkanku, ayahku memberikanku nama itu." Jawab Fujiyama sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Uh...kalau begitu silahkan menikmati pemandangannya. Nanti saya akan kembali lagi saat kita harus turun gunung. Sekitar 2 jam lagi." Tukasnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, Fujiyama pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi berdua. Sakura sedari tadi hanya diam. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Sakura minum tehmu dulu..."

"Hn." Sakura menerima tehnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya Sakura." Kakashi tidak percaya.

Sakura langsung menatap Kakashi, membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Aku menunggu matahari terbit. Melihatnya dari sini pasti indah. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya."

Kakashi tertegun dibuatnya. Suasana hati wanita bisa berubah dalam sekejap ternyata.

.

.

\- oOo -

"Argh...sial aku lupa membawa baju!" celetuk Kakashi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kakashi melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya lalu pelan-pelan membuka pintu kamar mandi, melihat keadaan sekitar. Tidak didapati keberadaan Sakura.

 _Hh...untung Sakura belum pulang belanja rupanya. Jadi aman kalau aku keluar._

Kakashi berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian.

"Tadai...ma.." seru Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

Kakashi terperangah, tetapi berusaha bersikap _cool_.

"Oh...K..Kau sudah pulang Sakura?" tanya Kakashi salah tingkah.

Sakura menatap Kakashi intens. Rambutnya yang setengah basah, membuat beberapa bulir air menetes ketubuhnya yang ramping dan proporsional itu.

Sakura menelan salivanya. "Se..sensei? kenapa keluar tanpa memakai pakaian, huh?" teriak Sakura.

"Ano...aku tadi lupa membawanya ke kamar mandi Sakura. Maaf.." Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sensei alasan! Dasar mesuuum!" balas teriak.

"Oi..oi...aku kan cuma lupa bawa pakaian. Bukan lupa bawa handuk.." Kakashi malah makin menggoda Sakura. "Atau sebenarnya kau berharap kalau aku..."

Wajah Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sakura langsung lari mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya pada Kakashi. Tapi Kakashi dengan mudah menangkisnya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seperti ini malah membuat Kakashi terkikik geli.

"Kalau sensei tidak berhenti menggodaku, aku akan kembali ke konoha sekarang juga!" ancam Sakura.

Kakashi terkejut. "Hei...aku cuma bercanda. Iya iya maaf. Setelah ini tour wisatanya kemana?"

Sakura membuka kembali jadwal wisatanya. "Em...ke kuil Hijima."

Kuil Hijima adalah salah satu kuil yang terkenal di Desa Kirigakure. Terutama bagi para wisatawan asing yang telah mempunyai pasangan. Pengunjung yang datang kemari biasanya meminta agar pernikahan mereka bisa langgeng dan juga bagi pasangan yang belum dikaruniai anak, akan segera dikaruniai.

"Nona.. kemarilah.." panggil salah seorang biksu di kuil Hijima.

Sakura pun mendekat. "Anda memanggil saya?"

Biksu itu mengangguk. "Saya ingin memberikan ini." Kata biksu itu seraya menyerahkan gelang jimat. "Anda datang dengan pasangan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kakashi..kemarilah" panggil Sakura.

Kakashi yang baru selesai berdoa lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan biksu tadi.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi penasaran, lalu melihat ke arah biksu itu. Kakashi menunduk memberi salam, bksu itu pun membalasnya dengan menunduk juga.

"Saya ingin memberikan jimat untuk pasangan ini. Biasanya pasangan yang selesai berdoa akan saya sematkan jimat ini ditangan mereka." Ujarnya.

"Saya berharap Anda berdua mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang berlimpah dalam menjalani rumah tangga. Dan juga...um... maaf apa kalian sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya biksu.

Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut sekaligus malu dengan pertanyaan biksu itu.

"Be..belum.." jawab Sakura gugup. Sedangkan Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menahan malu.

"Hm...kalau begitu semoga dengan ini Anda bisa segera mendapatkan keturunan." Kata biksu itu sambil menyematkan gelang jimat itu ke pergelangan Sakura.

"Ka...kashi. Ulurkan juga tanganmu." Pinta Sakura. Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit biksu itu seraya membungkukkan badan. Sakura dan Kakashi membalasnya dengan membungkuk juga.

Setelah biksu itu pergi, suasana berubah menjadi canggung. Terkadang saat Sakura dan Kakashi tidak sengaja bertemu pandang, keduanya malah tersipu malu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Sakura"

"Kakashi"

Mereka berdua saling memanggil bersamaan. Rona merah lagi-lagi muncul di pipi mereka.

"Kau duluan saja Sakura. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kakashi memberanikan diri.

"Eh...Ano kita ini langsung kembali ke hotel kan?"

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu. Kau duluan saja ya? Sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Kakashi menyadari hotel mereka tempat menginap sudah dekat. Jadi Kakashi tidak perlu khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Sakura.

Sebenarnya Kakashi merasa lelah karena seharian jalan terus. Tapi tidak ada cara lain selain jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya dengan Sakura. Ini semua berawal dari doa biksu dari kuil Hijima tadi.

Kakashi memandangi gelang jimat yang diberikan biksu tadi.

 _Anak ya? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau aku dan Sakura bisa punya anak. Bahkan pernikahan ini terjadi bukan karena saling mencintai_

Kakashi menghela nafas berat. Terus berjalan sambil memandangi langit malam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaan Kakashi berubah jadi tidak enak. Kakashi merasa ada orang yang berusaha mengikutinya. Mungkin tidak terlihat secara terang-terangan karena dia bersembunyi diantara pengunjung didaerah pertokoan sekitar.

Kakashi tidak mau mengambil resiko terlibat perkelahian kalau memang orang yang mengikutinya ini berniat jahat. Kakashi lebih memilih berjalan menjauh dari keramaian menuju dekat hutan.

"Keluarlah. Katakan padaku apa mau kalian?"

Ternyata benar dugaan Kakashi kalau ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Ada tiga orang pria, mereka memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Desa Kirigakure. Ketiganya turun dari pohon.

"Ternyata instingmu kuat juga ya? Hatake Kakashi.." sapa salah seorang pria dengan senyum sinis.

 _Dia tahu namaku?_

"Kau tak perlu terkejut karena aku tahu namamu. Ah tidak.. aku tahu hampir segalanya tentangmu. Bukankah kau adalah hokage keenam? Apa yang dilakukan seorang hokage di desa lain tanpa menggunakan pakaian ninja? Kau pergi kemari untuk bersenang-senang? Huh?" pria itu terus mengoceh sembari tertawa keras.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kakashi geram.

"Haha...langsung pada intinya ya? Mau kami sederhana saja. Dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada sekarang?" tanyanya dengan menyeringai.

"Sasuke? Ada urusan apa ninja macam kalian dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi memancing.

"Bukan Kami. Tapi pemimpin Kami."

 _Kukira yang banyak bicara ini pemimpin mereka... ternyata mereka masih punya pemimpin lain?_

"Sudahlah Kakashi. Cepat beritahukan saja dimana keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke itu! Lalu aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak tahu. Bagaimana?" jawab Kakashi seenaknya.

Si pemimpin tadi marah mendengar jawaban Kakashi, lalu memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya menyerang Kakashi.

"Cih! Sudah kuduga akan begini. Rou! Kou! Kalian serang dia!" teriak si pria itu.

Rou dan Kou kompak melemparkan kunai pada Kakashi. Tentu saja serangan sederhana seperti itu dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Lalu Rou melemparkan kembali dua kunai, kembali Kakashi menghindarinya. Sebelum mereka menyerang kembali, Kakashi berinisiatif menyerang dulu.

 _Aku akan menyerang si rambut hijau itu dulu_

Kakashi maju dengan cepat mendekati Rou, melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanannya. Tetapi dengan cepat juga Rou menepisnya. Lalu menarik tangan kanan Kakashi, berniat menusukkan kunai padanya. Untungnya Kakashi menyadarinya, lalu tangan kirinya menahan kunai itu agar tidak sampai melukai perutnya.

Kakashi merebut kunai itu lalu menendang perut Rou hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Rou pun merintih kesakita. Tendangan Kakashi tadi cukup keras. Tak butuh waktu lama, teman Rou ikut membantu. Dia menyerang Kakashi dari belakang, melayangkan pukulan, tetapi Kakashi merunduk menghindarinya, lalu mengambil kesempatan dalam jeda waktu itu menusukkan kunai diperut Kou. Kou pun berhasil dikalahkan.

Kakashi terseyum penuh kemenangan, lalu menatap tajam ke arah pemimpin kawanan ini.

"Hm...sekarang tinggal kau saja." Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda.

"Cih! Sial! Ayo majulah!" Pria itu mengumpat.

Pria itu menatap lekat Kakashi tak mau jika sampai menjadi korban berikutnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan pedang dari selongsongnya. Dia berlari kencang ke arah Kakashi, lalu berkali-kali mengayunkan pedang ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kunai tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat Kakashi mengambil kunai itu, lalau menahan ayunan pedangn yang hampir saja menerjangnya tepat diwajah.

"Haha...mau sampai kapan kau bertahan tanpa senjata Kakashi? Padahal tinggal kau beritahu aku dimana Sasuke nyawamu sudah pasti selamat." Kata si Pria sambil terus meneken pedang itu ke arah Kakashi.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!" teriak Kakashi. Kakashi mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, sampai tak sengaja kunainya terlepas dari tangannya.

Si pria itu hanya terhempas sedikit, tetapi masih belum kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia kembali menyeringai. Kembali ia menyerang Kakashi menghunuskan pedangnya. Dengan cepat pula Kakashi membuat segel ditangannya.

" _Doton: Doryuheki_ " pekik Kakashi.

Dinding lumpur pun muncul dari tanah, membuat pedang yang tadinya dihunuskan pria itu terpental jauh. Pria itu perperangah. Tapi dia belum menyerah, ia membuat segel ditangannya.

" _Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu_ "

Naga air mendekati Kakashi dengan cepat. Kakashi kembali membuat segel ditangannya.

" _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_ "

Karena jurus air melawan api. Maka efeknya timbul kepulan asap. Kakashi tidak menunggu asap itu menghilang kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda tadi untuk menyerangnya kembali. Tetapi Kakashi terkejut karena pria tadi ternyata sudah menghilang.

"Apa? Dia menghilang? Hm...jurus perpindahan rupanya." Gumam Kakashi.

Sesampainya di hotel..

"Tadaima." Seru Kakashi.

"Okaeri..A..apa yang terjadi sensei?" Sakura terkejut melihat keadaan Kakashi yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tadi ada sekelompok ninja Kirigakure berusaha menyerangku. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Sakura."

"Ha?! Tapi bukankah kita sudah menyamar? Lalu kenapa mereka menyerang sensei? Se..sensei tidak terluka kan?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura jangan khawatir. Yang jelas kita tidak bisa lebih lama disini. Untungnya hari ini hari terakhir kita disini. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus kembali ke konoha." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi apa alasan mereka menyerangmu sensei?" tanya Sakura masih merasa cemas.

"Mereka mencari Sasuke."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Sa-suke? Tapi untuk apa?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku juga masih belum tahu Sakura. Yang jelas mereka pasti akan datang untuk menyerang lagi. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini."

"Ta..tapi bagaimana jika mereka menemukan Sasuke sebelum kita sempat memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang dalam bahaya?" tanya Sakura gusar.

Kakashi mengelus rambut Sakura. "Jangan khawatir Sakura. Sasuke bukan ninja yang lemah. Mereka tidak akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Sasuke begitu saja." Kata Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat cemas. Kakashi sendiri juga punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini, ia takut kalau masalah ini akan melibatkan keselamatan Sakura juga. Mengingat sepertinya mereka tidak main-main dengan tindakan mereka. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan informasi yang mereka cari.

 _Aku tidak peduli apapun yang harus kuhadapi nantinya. Aku akan melindungimu Sakura_..

.

.

\- oOo -

1 bulan hampir berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Memang Kakashi dan Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat. Dan juga tidak ada penyerangan yang ditujukan pada desa. Tapi Kakashi masih merasa tidak tenang. Karena Kakashi yakin mereka pasti menyiapkan rencana licik untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan.

Kakashi membolak-balik kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Sekalipun dia dirudung masalah, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage. Masalah penyerangan yang terjadi di Kirigakure itu masih menjadi rahasia Kakashi sendiri. Sementara ini dia tidak ingin melibatkan _Daimyo_ untuk jajak pendapat, karena hal ini mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi khawatir justru _Daimyo_ itu mencurigai Sasuke sebenarnya adalah dalang sebenarnya dibalik penyerangan itu. Dan dia berniat untuk menyerang Konoha kembali.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Naruto sudah susah payah membawa Sasuke kembali ke jalan yang benar dan juga sudah mau membuatnya kembali ke desa. Kakashi tidak mau usaha Naruto itu jadi sia-sia. Hanya karena kecurigaan Daimyo yang sama sekali tidak beralasan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi tersentak dalam lamunannya.

 _Ah iya kenapa aku tidak temui dia saja ya?_

"Hah? Sasuke?!" Pekik Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi akan mendapatkan serangan saat menjalani bulan madu. Apalagi alasan mereka menyerang bukan ingin membunuh Kakashi tapi mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi apa yang mereka mau Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Entahlah...yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik."

"Jadi sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan, sensei?"

"Mengintai. Aku ingin kau cari tahu siapa pemimpin mereka yang sebenarnya. Aku akan mengirimmu untuk misi khusus ini, Naruto. Aku minta kau selidiki mereka dari informasi yang sudah berhasil aku kumpulkan beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau Naruto?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Haha...Kakashi-sensei sekarang adalah hokage kan? Kenapa harus meminta pendapatku dulu? Sensei kan bisa memilih siapa saja yang memang sesuai dengan tingkatan misi."

" _Arigatou_ Naruto." Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Jadi, besok aku akan pergi dengan siapa kesana?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu besok. Datanglah ke kantor pukul 8 pagi, kau akan tahu siapa saja tim-mu."

" _Ha'i_ Kakashi-sensei"

.

.

\- oOo -

Seorang shinobi tidak akan membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya. Hal itu pernah diucapkan Kakashi dulu. Diposisinya saat ini Kakashi dituntut untuk bersikap layaknya seorang hokage dalam menghadapi masalah apapun. Desa adalah yang paling utama. Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju juga rela membunuh Uchiha Madara sahabatnya sendiri kalau memang hal itu bisa membuat desa terhindar dari ancaman.

Kakashi menyusuri jalan di Konoha. Sesekali menengadahkan wajahnya pada langit malam. Memikirkan kembali semua tindakan yang dia ambil. Kakashi mencoba mengingat kembali alasannya menerima posisi sebagai hokage. Permintaan sahabatnya Obito memang adalah alasan kuat Kakashi menerima posisi itu. Mungkin juga perjuangan para shinobi dan kunoichi Konoha yang bertarung mati-matian di perang dunia ninja keempat. Kakashi masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Guy menggunakan jurus Hachimon Tonko melawan Madara, yang membuatnya kehilangan fungsi dari salah satu kakinya. Tetapi Guy sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, karena sekalipun dia gugur dalam peperangan, dia tidak akan mati sia-sia. Akan ada tunas hijau yang akan segera tumbuh lalu menggantikannya.

Sekali lagi Kakashi memantapkan hatinya untuk bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Yang tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. Meletakkan keselmatan desa diatas segalanya. Melindungi desa berarti melindungi masa depan shinobi. Yah begitulah kira-kira kesimpulan yang bisa Kakashi ambil dari semua kemelut pikirannya.

" _Tadaima_.." seru Kakashi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

 _Apa dia belum pulang dari rumah sakit ya? Tapi ini sudah larut malam_

"Sakura..." Kakashi berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

PRANGG!

Suara kaca pecah membuat Kakashi terkejut. Kakashi dengan cepat berlari menuju kearah suara itu. Dan...

"Cih! Ketahuan!"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Pria yang dilihat Kakashi membopong Sakura dibahu kanannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" teriak Kakashi sambil berlari kencang menghampiri pria tadi.

Pria itu langsung kabur meloncat melewati atap rumah-rumah penduduk. Kakashi pun tak mau sampai kehilangan Sakura berusaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi dihalangi ninja lain, yang memakai ikat kepala yang sama dengan pria tadi.

"Kau cepat bawa gadis itu pergi dari sini! Dia biar aku yang menghadapi!" seru wanita bertopeng itu.

Kakashi berusaha mengejar Sakura dari arah lain. Tapi lagi-lagi wanita bertopeng itu menghalanginya.

"Hei..hei..lawanmu adalah aku Kakashi!" seru wanitu itu memperingati.

Kakashi mengumpat. _Sial!_

"Tujuan kalian sama dengan ninja yang aku kalahkan di Kirigakure kan?"

Wanita itu tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah sangat jelas tahu Kakashi. Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memberitahu kami keberadaannya? Jadi kami tak perlu harus menculik istrimu."

"Kalian tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dengan membawanya."

"Siapa yang tahu Kakashi? Keputusan itu ada ditangan pemimpin kami."

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi langsung menyerang wanita itu dengan kunai. Dengan cepat wanita bertopeng itu menahannya dengan kunainya juga. Kakashi mendorong kunainya lebih kuat sehingga membuat wanita itu sedikit terlempar kebelakang. Lalu mengayunkan kunainya lagi dengan cepat.

KRAK!

Serangan Kakashi tadi mengenai topeng wanita itu hingga membuatnya pecah. Samar-samar mulai terlihat wajahnya. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan malam itu, Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok wanita yang ada didepannya ini.

Rambut hijau kusamnya tertiup angin. Wanita itu menyibakkan rambutnya lalu tersenyum sinis ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi tercekat."K..Kau? A..apa yang kau lakukan? Hanare..." gumam Kakashi.

Wanita itu melemparkan bom asap lalu menghilang. Kakashi masih membeku ditempat, ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Flafloflifle** : Eh Ano pho itu apa ya? Hehehe maaf masih newbie jadi kurang banyak tahu istilah fanfic. Sama kurang rapinya dibagian mananya ya? Nanti saya coba perbaiki kedepannya. Thanks for reviewing.

: Boleh... silahkan dengan senang hati

 **Ein Mikara** : thanks

 **020599** : Nah ini sudah update. Silahkan dibaca :D hehehehe

 **Menca** : Akay siap! Review kalian adalah semangatku :D *ceileeehh...*

 **Lingling** dan **Aumu aida** : hehe mohon maaf, soalnya mag saya kambuh jadi ngga bisa update. (curhat :D) Sekarang sudah bisa dinikmati fic-nya

Yah in the end, thanks so much for reading until now. And if u like this fic, just keep waiting the next chapt hehehe...

Yang mau review, fav, follow... dipersilahkan dengan senang hati :D hehehe...

Unni_hikari ^.^


	7. Chapter 7 : Dua Hati

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

 **RATED** : T semi M

.

.

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 – Dua Hati**

 _Rambut hijau kusamnya tertiup angin. Wanita itu menyibakkan rambutnya lalu tersenyum sinis ke arah Kakashi._

 _Kakashi tercekat."K..Kau? A..apa yang kau lakukan? Hanare..." gumam Kakashi._

 _Wanita itu melemparkan bom asap lalu menghilang. Kakashi masih membeku ditempat, ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya._

.

.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani harinya. Tentu hal yang pertama dia lakukan adalah mengisi dulu perutnya yang kosong sebelum menjalani misi. Apalagi agaknya misi yang diberikan Kakashi akan banyak memakan _chakra_.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan di Desa Konoha. Langkah kakinya sudah seperti terbiasa menuju ke arah ini. Yah apalagi kalau bukan tempat Teuji-jisan, penjual ramen ichiraku. Sekalipun sepanjang hidupnya kebanyakan hanya makan ramen, makanan itu selalu menjadi favorit Naruto.

" _Ohayo..._ Teuji-jisan" sapa Naruto penuh semangat.

" _Ohayo..._ Naruto. Wah pagi sekali datang kemari?" tanya Teuji heran.

Naruto menarik kursi, lalu mengambil posisi yang pas untuk duduk.

"Iya karena aku harus segera menemui hokage untuk menjalani misi." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Teuji-jisan ber o-oh ria.

Pagi ini Naruto menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen. Bukan porsi yang sedikit bagi orang biasa, tapi buat Naruto itu belum seberapa. Malah bisa mengahabiskan bermangkok-mangkok.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini kakinya melangkah menuju kantor hokage. Kalau sampai terlambat Kakashi pasti mengomel. Padahal sewaktu masih menjadi muridnya Kakashi sendiri hobi datang terlambat. Sangat tidak adil.

" _Ohayo_... Shizune-san" sapa Naruto.

" _Ohayo_...Naruto-kun.. pagi sekali datang kemari. Ada keperluan dengan Rokudaime-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tepat sekali- _ttebayo_. Kakashi-sensei ada di ruangannya kan?"

Shizune menggeleng. Mendadak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas.

"Entah kenapa tidak biasanya Beliau datang terlambat." Ucap Shizune.

Naruto tertawa. "Haha...Justru itu memang Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san. Hobinya memang terlambat." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

"Itu mungkin dulu. Semenjak jadi hokage Beliau belum pernah sekalipun datang terlambat, Naruto-kun. Bahkan Beliau selalu datang lebih dulu dibanding aku."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Lalu tangnnya mengusap dagunya. "Begitu ya? Em...kalau begitu aku akan langsung saja kerumahnya." Naruto mengambil inisiatif.

"Ide yang bagus Naruto-kun. Kalau ada apa-apa segera laporkan padaku ya?"

Naruto membalas dengan mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu melesat pergi melompat dari atap ke atap.

Berulang kali Naruto memencet bel, tapi tidak reaksi dari dalam rumah Kakashi. Naruto pun mulai geram, lalu mencoba membuka pintu.

 _Eh...kok tidak dikunci?_

"Sensei! Ini aku Naruto. Apa kau ada dirumah?" panggil Naruto sambil melihat kesana kemari.

Nihil, sepertinya memang tidak ada orang dirumah. Pandangan Naruto terhenti pada sepucuk surat yang diletakkan di meja tamu.

 _Untuk : Naruto_

Itu yang tertulis di amplopnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Firasat buruk mulai menguasai hatinya. Dengan cepaat naruto membuka isi amplop itu dan membacanya.

Matanya terbelalak membaca isi surat itu.

 _Kuso! Aku terlambat datang!_

Naruto langsung berhambur keluar rumah, dan melesat pergi.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kakashi masih mengingat dengan jelas pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Hanare dulu. Hanare terpojok di tepi tebing. Ia meminta Kakashi untuk membunuhnya. Dia lebih memilih mati ditangan Kakashi daripada harus kembali ke desa dan dihapuskan ingatannya. Kakashi menolak membunuhnya dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak bisa membunuh seorang ninja yang telah kehilangan kebanggaannya, lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

Saat itu Kakashi berharap agar Hanare bisa bebas dari desa yang memanfaatkannya, dan menjalani hidup sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tapi kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Hanare justru kembali bertemu dengan Kakashi sebagai seorang musuh. Menculik istrinya, Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat Hanare berubah. Kakashi masih sulit percaya bahwa Hanare melakukan semua ini padanya setelah kepercayaan yang dia berikan.

Tak terasa langit mulai gelap, Kakashi sudah 2 hari tidak berhenti dari perjalanannya mengejar Sakura. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya sangat lelah, tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan besarnya kekhawatiran terhadap keadaan istrinya. Kakashi tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya meloncat dari pohon ke pohon. Ia melihat ada 2 orang ninja dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan, memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Desa Kirigakure berdiri didepan goa. Kakashi berusaha mendekat memastikan keadaan. Mungkin saja akan ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura.

"Kalian awasi disini ya? Kalau sampai ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk. Tuan Satoro akan langsung memenggal kepala kalian." Kata seorang _kunoichi_ dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik. Hanare-san." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

 _Dia? Hanare? Apa Satoro itu pemimpin sebenarnya?_

SRAK!

Kedua ninja penjaga itu mulai gusar.

"Suara apa itu Nato? Sepertinya dari arah sebelah sana. Cepat periksa!" perintah salah satu ninja penjaga menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

CRAK!

Kakashi memanfaatkan kesempatan lengahnya penjaga itu, dengan melompat dari atas goa. Dan langsung menusuk dadanya dengan kunainya. Lalu secepatnya Kakashi masuk kedalam goa itu. Gelap! Hanya cahaya lilin-lilin kecil ditempelkan di dinding sepanjang goa. Kakashi curiga karena tidak mendapati penjaga lain selain yang ada didepan tadi.

Kakashi mulai memicingkan matanya melihat ada cahaya bulan yang bisa menembus goa ini. Perlahan Kakashi berjalan mendekat.

"Hm...Selamat datang hokage-sama. Aku telah lama menunggumu." Seru seorang pria dengan tawa sinisnya.

Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menatap lekat ke arah suara itu berasal. Wajahnya masih belum terlihat jelas karena terkena silau dari cahaya bulan. Pria tadi berjalan sedikit mendekat pada Kakashi.

Badannya tinggi besar. Rambutnya berwarna senada dengan Hanare. Menegnakan jubah hitam mirip milik akatsuki tetapi tanpa gambar awan merah. Anehnya pria itu tidak membuka matanya.

"Jadi Kau pemimpin mereka yang menyerangku?" tanya Kakashi.

Tawanya meledak. "Haha...perkenalkan hokage yang agung. Aku Satoro. Aku yakin kau datang kesini bukan tanpa membawa apa yang aku mau kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi menggretakkan giginya, tangannya mengepal erat."Dimana Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Hei..hei...Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hokage-sama.." Satoro memprotes.

"Sasuke tidak berada di desa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang." Ujar Kakashi.

"Hahaha...kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja? Huh?" perlahan Satoro membuka matanya.

 _A..apa? dia memiliki Sharingan di salah satu matanya?_

"Si..siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu mencari Sasuke?" balas Kakashi.

"Aku dan Sasuke punya tujuan yang sama, hokage-sama. Kami sama-sama pembalas dendam."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Masih tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud Satoro.

"Aku ingin membalas dendam pada Sasuke." Tambahnya dengan seringai.

 _Balas dendam?_

"Sasuke telah membunuh adikku. Dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin mengambil matanya. Aku akan menyempurnakan jutsu mataku. Hahaha..."

"Tidak akan semudah itu kau bisa membunuh Sasuke yang sekarang. Kau justru akan mati konyol jika kau masih nekat dengan niatmu itu." Kakashi meremehkan Satoro.

Wajahnya seketika berubah merah padam. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak langsung menyerang Kakashi.

"Sekarang katakan dimana Sakura!" bentak Kakashi.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melihatnya Hatake Kakashi.. Apa karena kau sudah tak memiliki _Sharingan_ kau jadi tak jeli melihat sekelilingmu? Huh?" tanya Satoro.

 _A..apa? Dimana Sakura?_

Kakashi berusaha melihat kesekelilingnya tapi tak didapati keberadaan Sakura. Satoro mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah langit-langit.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa melihatnya?"

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya. Sakura diikat dengan rantai yang sepertinya dialiri _chakra_. Dia melayang di udara, dibawah Sakura jurang yang sangat dalam.

"Aku bisa saja membuatnya jatuh dalam sekejap. Kalau kau mau..." katanya sinis.

Kakashi mengumpat. _Kuso!_

"Kalian semua serang dia!" teriak Satoro.

Tiba-tiba saja dari berbagai arah kunai datang menyerang Kakashi. Secepat mungkin Kakashi menghindarinya. Menangkis setiap kunai yang melayang ke arahnya. Dua orang ninja datang menerjang kearahnya. Salah satunya menghunuskan kunai kearah Kakashi, tapi dia menahannya dengan tangan kanannya. Datang lagi serangan dari ninja satunya dengan membawa pedang.

Kakashi melompat kebelakang, lalu menahan pedang yang ditujukan membuat segel ditangannya.

" _Chidori_ "

Kakashi mengarahkan chidori-nya ke dada pria tadi. Dan langsung berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi masih sangat banyak ninja lain yang ada disini. Mereka terus berusaha memojokkan Kakashi.

CRASH!

Satu kunai berhasil mengenai Kakashi. Lengan kanannya berdarah. Harusnya itu luka biasa. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kakashi merasa sedikit pusing. Peluh keluar dari pelipisnya.

 _Sial! Kenapa aku?_

"Apa sudah terasa efeknya Kakashi?" tanya Satoro. "Itu kunai beracun Kakashi." Tambahnya.

Kakashi jatuh terduduk. Memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"Hanare! Habisi dia sekarang juga!" perintah Satoro.

Hanare mengangguk. Mengeluarkan pedang dari selongsongnya. Mengarahkan pedang itu pada Kakashi.

DUAGG!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menendang Hanare dari belakang. Hanare langsung terlempar jauh. Merintih kesakitan, memegangi lengannya.

"Tidak semudah itu- _ttebayo_ " seru Naruto.

Kakashi terkejut ternyata Naruto juga menemukan tempat ini. "Na..naruto?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, lalu membantu Kakashi berdiri. "Sensei baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Hanya kunai beracun. Tapi efeknya tidak terlalu berbahaya."

Naruto menyapu pandangannya. "Jadi kau pemimpin mereka?" Naruto menunjuk Satoro.

"Apa kau bocah _kyubi_ itu?"

"Iya! Tapi aku bukan bocah!" teriak Naruto, lalu membuat segel ditangannya.

" _Taju kage bunshin no jutsu_ "

BOOFF!

Dalam sekejap bunshin Naruto muncul. Lalu menyerang beberapa anak buah Satoro. Sedangkan 3 bunshin Naruto sedang berkosentrasi membuat pusaran angin ditangan mereka. Lama kelamaan semakin membesar. Berlari mendekat kearah Satoro.

" _Rasen Shuriken_ "

Satoro yang menyadari bahwa situasi itu sangat berbahaya. Juga bersiap menyerang Naruto. Satoro memenjamkan matanya.

" _Amaterasu_ "

Seketika bunshin Naruto terbakar oleh api hitam itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian keadaan berbalik.

" _Cho odama Rasengan_ "

Tubuh Naruto yang asli menyerang Satoro dari atas.

"A..apa?!" pekiknya. "Arggghh!"

Satoro terlempar dan terguling-guling terkena serangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya! Pemimpinnya bisa kubereskan juga...hehehhe..." kata naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja Satoro bangkit lalu berusaha lari, bersama Hanare menuju jalan keluar goa. Sebelum itu ia membuat segel ditangannya. Rantai Sakura menghilang, dan itu membuat Sakura terjun bebas ke arah jurang.

Kakashi terkejut melihatnya. "SAKURA!" teriak Kakashi.

Sekencang mungkin Kakashi berlari kearah Sakura. Tak peduli apapun dia melompat ke arah jurang untuk menangkap Sakura.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" teriak Naruto.

GREP!

Kakashi berhasil menangkap Sakura. Tapi mereka berdua masih terjun bebas di udara.

" _Taju kage bunshin no jutsu_ "

PAK!

"Untung saja sempat!" seru salah satu bunshin Naruto.

Bunshin naruto itu saling memegang kaki mereka masing-masing, berusaha menjangkau Kakashi dan Sakura yang nyaris saja jatuh ke jurang.

"Naruto" gumam Kakashi.

"Oi...kalian yang diatas! Tarik kami sekarang!"

"Baik!"

Kakashi dan Sakura berhasil selamat. Naruto merasa lega karena dia hampir saja kehilangan guru dan sahabatnya.

"Sensei sudah gila? Kenapa main lompat?" bentak Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto... Aku tidak sempat berfikir lagi."

"Ah sudahlah...yang penting kalian berdua selamat." Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang.

 _Oh...ya Hanare_

"Naruto tolong jaga Sakura. Aku akan menangkap mereka." Kakashi menyerahkan Sakura lalu digendong Naruto.

Naruto yang ingin mencegahnya tapi Kakashi langsung melesat pergi.

Kakashi terus mengerjar mereka, hingga akhirnya Satoro merasa terpojok didekat tebing.

"Cih! Sial! Hanare...kemari!" Satoro meminta Hanare mendekat.

Hanare memutar badannya membelakangi Satoro. Lalu Satoro mengambil kunai dari _pocket_ -nya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Hanare. Kakashi membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" pekik Kakashi.

Satoro mengayunkan kunainya hendak menusuk leher Hanare. Kakashi berlari cepat untuk mencegah Satoro melukai Hanare.

" _Chidori_ "

CRASHH!

Seseorang mengarahkan chidori ke dada Satoro dari arah belakangnya. Satoro langsung jatuh tersungkur. Hanare sendiri tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya lalu jatuh. Dengan cepat Kakashi menangkapnya, Hanare tak sadarkan diri.

Samar-samar Kakashi melihat sosok yang memakai chidori tadi. Pria bermata onix, dengan rambut raven ciri khasnya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu." Ujarnnya.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kakashi masih sulit percaya.

"Aku memang sedang di Kirigakure mencari sesuatu. Aku mendengar dari beberapa penduduk disini bahwa bandit-bandit ini sedang mencariku." Sasuke memandangi wanita yang ada dipelukan Kakashi tak sadarkan diri.

"Wanita ini kan?" sasuke terkejut melihat Hanare. "Bukannya dulu kau bilang bahwa dia meloncat dari tebing?"

Kakashi menunduk. "Maaf aku berbohong. Aku membiarkannya pergi."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi."Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini Kakashi?"

"Bandit ini menculik Sakura. Aku datang karena akan menolongnya." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Satoro yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"APA?! Lalu Sakura ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Oi...Kakashi-sensei, Ha? Sa..sasuke.." panggil Naruto. Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke ada disini.

"Hn" Sasuke melihat Sakura digendongan Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan chakra Sakura. Mungin penjahat itu mengunci titik-titik _chakra_ di tubuhnya, sehingga tenaganya pun terkuras habis."

Kakashi menggendong Hanare, mendekat keraha Sasuke dan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha." Ajak Kakashi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hanare. "Untuk apa Kakashi-sensei membawanya?"

"Sepertinya dia terkena efek _genjutsu_. Begitu penggunanya mati, Hanare langsung tak sadarkan diri."

Naruto memandang Kakashi tidak suka. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima perintah Kakashi. Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

.

.

\- oOo -

Hilangnya Kakashi secara tiba-tiba dari desa membuat _Daimyo_ naik pitam. Sehari setelah Kakashi datang ke Konoha langsung diperintahkan para _Daimyo_ untuk segera menghadap mereka, memberikan penjelasan mengenai alasannya pergi dari desa tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

Kakashi menatap wajah para Daimyo itu datar, seperti khas-nya. Menautkan jari-jarinya diatas meja. Mendengarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang diajukan _Daimyo_ dengan nada tinggi. Setelah mereka sudah puas memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, kini giliran Kakashi menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberi tahu dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkan kalian, tapi dalam kondisi seperti itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kakashi mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku tahu aku adalah hokage. Tapi aku juga seorang suami sekarang. Karena itu aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat istriku dalam bahaya." Ujarnya.

Para Daimyo masih terdiam. Sepertinya mereka mulai memahami alasan Kakashi.

"Lalu mengenai kunoichi dari Kirigakure itu. Apa sudah diadakan penyelidikan terhadapnya?" tanya Kozuro.

"Sedang dalam proses. Dia masih ada di divisi intel."

"Kalau sudah selesai mendapat informasi penting, segera saja jatuhkan hukuman padanya. Karena dia sudah berani menciptakan kekacauan ini." Kata Kozuro dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak! Dia tidak bersalah. Dia melakukannya karena pengaruh _genjutsu_."

Kozuro menggeram. "Tapi tetap saja dia telah bersekongkol dengan penjahat itu. Dia tetap harus dimasukkan ke dalam penjara." Kozuro bersikeras.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Kelakuan Kakashi itu membuat para Daimyo dan Shizune yang juga menemani Kakashi menghadiri rapat itu terperangah.

"A..apa yang Anda lakukan Rokudaime-sama?" tanya Shizune terkejut.

"Untuk apa Anda melakukan itu?!" pekik Michiru.

"Saya mohon biar saya saja yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Hanare dulu adalah mantan informan dari Desa Jomae, dia dimanfaatkan pemimpin desa itu untuk mencari informasi dari Negara Api. Setelah berhasil lepas dari mereka, sekali lagi Hanare dimanfaatkan sebagai mata-mata dari desa lain." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Dia bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Bukankah akan sangat kejam jika kita justru menjatuhinya hukuman?"

Permintaan Kakashi ini membuat geram sekaligus membingungkan para Daimyo.

"Hh...baiklah Rokudaime-sama. Saya percayakan pada Anda. Saya yakin keselamatan desa ini adalah yang utama bagi Anda." Kata Kozuro pada akhirnya.

Kakashi tersenyum lega. " _Arigatou_ Kozuro-sama."

Shizune yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan mereka, tak habis pikir kenapa Kakashi begitu membela wanita bernama Hanare itu.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku masih mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat Naruto menggendongku. Meloncat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke yang lainnya. Badanku terasa sangat lemas saat itu, tenagaku seperti terkuras habis.

Saat aku sadar Naruto melihatku terkejut, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lega.

" _Kau sudah sadar Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemas._

Aku mengangguk lemah. Lalu kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Aku melihat Kakashi-sensei. Ternyata dia juga datang menolongku. Aku bingung kenapa Naruto yang menggendongku?

Samar-samar aku melihat Kakashi-sensei ternyata sedang menggendong seseorang. Dan aku mengenalinya. Dia Hanare-san, wanita yang dulu pernah 'mungkin' dicintai Kakashi-sensei. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Karena Kakashi-sensei mengatakan dia telah meloncat dari tebing, tapi kenyataannya dia sekarang masih hidup dan sedang dalam dekapan Kakashi.

Aku meremas sedikit ujung bajuku. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perih yang tertoreh dihati. Air mataku saat itu nyaris keluar, tapi berusaha keras aku menahannya. Perasaan yang campur aduk, antara takut dan sakit hati. Rasa sakit yang tak kumengerti saat itu bahkan membuatku tak peduli akan kehadiran Sasuke juga disana.

 _Apa sensei akan meninggalkanku sekarang? Mungkin memang iya..._

Sakura duduk bersandarkan tembok. Melipat kedua kakinya didepan badannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya itu. Tangis pun tak terbendung lagi.

 _Harusnya aku tak merasa seperti ini... Kakashi-sensei... pernikahan ini... bahkan kami tak mengharapkan ini terjadi_

.

.

\- oOo -

Kakashi menuju divisi intel. Tempat dimana Hanare sekarang sedang diperiksa tim penyidik. Saat ini Kakashi berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan penyidik. Perlahan Kakashi membuka engselnya. Sosok Hanare pun kini terlihat dihadapannya.

Tangannya masih diikat. Wajahnya pucat terlihat lelah. Hanare melihat Kakashi mendekat dengan tatapan datar.

Kakashi menarik salah satu kursi diujung sisi lain meja. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

Hening. Belum ada yang membuka suara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Hanare dingin.

"Kenapa kau menghianati 'rumahmu'? bukankah kau menganggap Konoha sebagai rumahmu?"

Hanare menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak menghianati Konoha. Kukira kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal itu."

" _Genjutsu_ kan? Lalu mengapa kau jadi pengikut Satoro? Kau tahu dia seorang bandit kan?"

"Dia adalah pamanku. Dia kakak pertama Ayahku." Ujar Hanare. Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi tak langsung menanggapi.

"Aku bersyukur dulu kau melepasku pergi, sekarang aku sudah tahu dimana tanah kelahiranku. Siapa orang tua ku. Meski aku sudah tak bisa bertemu mereka. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersyukur, aku bisa mengetahui asal usulku." Hanare menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Jadi kau berasal dari Kirigakure?"

Hanare mengangguk. "Lalu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa aku akan jadi tahanan Konoha?" tanya Hanare lagi.

"Tidak. Kau akan tinggal di Konoha, dan menjadi warga Konoha."

Hanare melebarkan matanya. "Apa?! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hanare tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua kejadiannya pada para petinggi desa. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menahanmu."

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya Kakashi?" Hanare kesal.

"Melindungimu." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Hanare terkejut mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

Hanare tersenyum sinis."Melindungiku atau melindungi desamu?"

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Hanare. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak pernah bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku dulu adalah seorang mata-mata. Dengan dalih ingin melindungiku, sebenarnya kau hanya ingin lebih mudah mengawasiku. Benar begitu?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Kakashi. "Aku masih sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Hanare. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dimanfaatkan lagi oleh orang lain." Tambahnya.

Hanare tidak menyangka Kakashi masih peduli padanya. Hanare mengulum senyum.

" _Arigatou_... Kakashi. Jika memang aku dibebaskan, aku lebih memilih untuk pulang ke desaku."

"Ta..tapi kenapa?"

"Harapanku sudah musnah." Raut wajah Hanare menjadi sendu. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau sudah jadi milik orang lain. Jadi...kupikir aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini." tukasnya.

Kakashi tertunduk. Perasaanya campur aduk. Tiba-tiba Sakura mulai terngiang dipikirannya.

"Kau mencintainya Kakashi?" tanya Hanare lagi.

Kakashi menatap Hanare terkejut. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih.

Hanare membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kini harapanku adalah melihatmu bahagia Kakashi..."

.

.

\- oOo -

Sasuke berdiri cukup lama didepan makam kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat, Sasuke memindahkan makam kakaknya yang semula didekat persembunyian akatsuki, kini dipindah ke Konoha. Dekat dengan makam ibu dan ayahnya.

Rasa sepi kembali menyelemutinya. Sasuke adalah uchiha terakhir. Sebelumnya ia berniat menghancurkan Konoha sebagai balas dendam atas misi gila yang diemban kakaknya, tapi pada akhirnnya dengan banyaknya kejadian membuat Sasuke merubah tujuannya itu. Kini keinginannya hanya ingin menjadi shinobi Konoha yang bisa dibanggakan kakaknya, ayah, serta ibunya.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari makam Itachi. Menyusuri jalan di Konoha. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

"Sasukeee..." sapa Naruto penuh semangat.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hahaha...aku lapar- _ttebayo_. Ayo ke ichiraku Sasuke. Kau yang traktir sekali-kali ya? Ya?" Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

Wajah itu membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya. "Hn...baikklah."

Naruto teriak kegirangan, lalu merangkul pundak Sasuke dan menggiringnya menuju ichiraku. Sasuke sedikit memberontak karena risih dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Ramennya 3 mangkok ya Teuji-jisan.." pinta Naruto.

"Eh...banyak sekali Naruto? Siapa yang satu mangkok lagi?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Aku dua. Kau satu. Hehehehe..." naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya ini tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Masih saja menggilai ramen.

"Kau swuwah tayu Sakuya mewninyah?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

" _Baka_! Telan dulu itu ramenmu. Bicaramu tidak jelas Naruto!" protes Sasuke merasa jijik.

Naruto mengunyah cepat ramennya, lalu menelannya. "Hehehe...maaf.."

"Tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Em...Kau sudah tahu Sakura menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Hn."

"Harusnya kan aku melihatmu menikah dengan Sakura. Bukannya dengan sensei." Keluh Naruto.

" _Moii_...Naruto." kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya kau mencintai Sakura atau tidak sih Sasuke?" Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya. Sasuke membuang pandangannya lagi.

"Bersamaku dia tidak akan bahagia Naruto. Dia bisa bahagia jika dengan orang lain." Ujarnya lemas.

Tawa Naruto justru meledak, Sasuke balas menatap _deathglare_ ke Naruto.

"Apa yang lucu Naruto?" Sasuke kesal.

"Satu-satunya cara orang yang saling mencintai bahagia adalah dengan bersama, Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menganggap Sakura lebih bahagia jika tidak bersamamu?"

Sasuke mencibir. "Sok tahu kau Naruto."

"Aku memang tahu- _ttebayo_. Aku tahu ayah dan ibuku saling mencintai, oleh karenanya ayahku lebih memilih mati bersama ibu daripada harus melihat ibuku menanggung semuanya sendiri." Wajah Naruto berubah sedih.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto kembali melanjutkan meminum kuah ramennya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke."Sekarang satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mendoakan kebahagiaan Sakura." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Hn..Kau benar."

.

.

\- oOo -

" _Tadaima_..." seru Kakashi.

" _Okaeri_...sensei.." jawab Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kakashi berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Belum. Tapi aku tidak lapar Sakura. Aku ingin langsung istirahat saja." Jawab Kakashi.

Sakura menggigit bawahnya. Ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tertahan dibibirnya.

"Kau menemuinya Kakashi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara gemetar.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Hn?"

"Hanare-san." Tambah Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Mata Sakura sudah mulai memanas. Tangisnya siap pecah kapan saja, tapi Sakura menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa kau akan kembali padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Kakashi tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau mencintainya kan Kakashi? Aku tahu itu.." suaranya mulai parau. Kakashi masih diam.

"Disini aku hanya penghalang bagi kalian. Dan sudah jelas kalau aku yang harus pergi.." Air mata Sakura mulai menetes.

"Bicaramu tak masuk akal Sakura!"

"Iya memang...aku sudah mulai gila! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini. Tapi rasanya sakit sekali disini." Sakura memegangi dadanya.

"Aku merasa takut kau akan meninggalkanku, Kakashi. Aku memang egois. Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk melupakan Sasuke. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau sama sekali tak keberatan. Tapi..." Air mata Sakura mengalir deras.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejak kapan. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Kakashi..."

Kakashi tercekat. Kakashi masih membisu mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maaf...maafkan aku yang begitu egois. Tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku..."

Kakashi menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Hanya suara isak tangis saja yang terdengar.

"Ssh...sudahlah..." Kakashi mengangkat wajah Sakura.

Dengan lembut mengusap air matanya. "Kau mencintaiku Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi hanya terdiam, perasaanya kembali campur aduk.

 _Sakura bilang dia mencintaiku? Benarkah?_

Perlahan Sakura menurunkan masker Kakashi, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Tapi Kakashi masih diam. Ia tak membalas ciuman Sakura.

Sakura tahu Kakashi masih merasa ragu. Sakura menyusupkan jemari kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Kakashi. Menariknya lebih dekat. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Memperdalam ciumannya. Dan akhirnya pertahanan Kakashi pun runtuh. Dia membalas ciuman Sakura.

Kakashi melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura, menariknya lebih dekat. Bibir mereka berpagutan sempurna. Kakashi sangat menikmatinya. Sesaat ciuman mereka terlepas, mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kekurangan asupan udara. Kakashi menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, senyum bahagia terukir diwajah keduanya.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kakashi lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

" _Aishiteru_...Kakashi.." bisik Sakura.

Kakashi tercengang. Kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sakura memang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kakashi. Sakura memundurkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum menatap Kakashi. Tangannya masih melingkar di leher Kakashi.

Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar lepas kendali. Kakashi langsung mengangkat Sakura. Menggendongnya ala _bridal-style_ membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Kakashi tidak peduli lagi Sakura nantinya akan marah dan membencinya. Malam ini Kakashi akan bersikap egois. Kakashi ingin memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Ia hanya menginginkan Sakura.

.

.

\- oOo -

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Taskia Hatake46 :** Hehe...bukan kok.

 **Flafloflifle** : Oh jadi PHO itu artinya perusak hubungan orang? Okeh saya catat *ambil buku catatan* . Loh dicoba saja upload, saya jadi penasaran sama fic Flafloflifle heheheh... :D

 **Lingling** : hehe sudah sehat. Makasih doanya.

 **Azuma Sarafine** : terima kasih... sudah update silahkan dibaca

\- oOo -

Chapter depan udah chapter terakhir. Hehehe ngga kerasa...

Yah in the end, thanks so much for reading until now. And if u like this fic, just keep waiting the next chapt hehehe...

Yang mau review, fav, follow... dipersilahkan dengan senang hati :D hehehe...

Unni_hikari ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 : Second Wedding

**KAKASHI LOVE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Masashi K. I do not own Naruto

 **WARNING** : OOC, AU

.

.

Masih Newbie jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya abal-abal dan masih banyak typo

Just enjoy the story ^.^

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 – Second Wedding**

Cahaya mentari pagi menembus dari celah-celah korden jendela. Pancaran sinar matahari itu menghangatkan wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Pelan-pelan ia mulai membuka matanya, lalu melihat jam dinding menunjukkan jam 6 pagi.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Wajah tidurnya begitu polos, itu wajah malaikat menurut Sakura. Tangannya jadi tergelitik untuk menyentuhnya. Dari mata, hidung, dan terakhir bibir Kakashi. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kakashi lalu memberi kecupan singkat di dahinya.

Setelah itu Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur segera mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari Kakashi sebenarnya sudah bangun saat tangan Sakura menjelajahi wajahnya, tapi dia sengaja membiarkan Sakura menikmatinya. Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum meski matanya masih terpejam.

Aroma sup miso menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Kakashi yang baru saja mandi dan berpakaian rapi bergegas menuju meja makan. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang tengah memasak. Kakashi memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Hm...masak apa hari ini sayang?" tanya Kakashi tepat ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Sekaligus geli karena deru nafas Kakashi di lehernya.

"Kesukaanmu tentu saja. Hari ini kau berangkat lebih awal ya?"

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi berubah muram. Karena dia ingat mungkin hari ini akan lembur seharian dikantor. Kakashi harus mempersiapkan bahan yang akan dibahas di pertemuan lima kage.

"Hh...iya banyak hal yang harus aku persiapkan Sakura. Padahal ini hari penting tapi justru aku harus tinggal lebih lama dikantor." Keluhnya.

Kakashi membantu Sakura mengambil peralatan makan dan menatanya di meja makan. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan. Dengan telaten Sakura mengambilkan nasi, lauk, serta sup miso kesukaan Kakashi.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Beberapa hari ini bahkan kau selalu ketiduran di meja kerjamu." Ujar Sakura khawatir.

Kakashi mengusap lembut rambut Sakura. "Jangan cemas. Pekerjaan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku sakit. Cuma satu hal yang membuatku sebal kalau lembur dikantor." Tambahnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

"Aku jadi sering terlambat pulang menemui istriku.." jawab Kakashi sambil melirik Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda.

Rona merah pun menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura memukul pelan lengan Kakashi. "Dasar!"

Kakashi terkekeh melihat wajah malu Sakura.

.

.

\- oOo -

Kakashi tengah berada di ruang kerjanya. Dimejanya banyak berserakan gulungan kertas. Juga berkas-berkas yang tengah ia pelajari. Kakashi tidak sendirian di ruang kerjanya, kali ini Shizune ikut membantunya secara langsung.

"Menurutmu ini bagaimana?" Kakashi menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Shizune.

Shizune menerimanya lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hm...ini ide yang lebih bagus dibanding sebelumnya. Karena topik yang kita pilih sebelumnya pasti sudah terlalu sering dibahas di pertemuan lima kage."

Kakashi bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dari sekian banyak ide yang dilontarkannya pada Shizune, baru gagasan yang terakhir inilah yang mendapat tanggapan positif dimatanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu berapa besar prosentase mereka akan menanggapi ide ini." Kakashi tidak yakin.

"Anda jangan pesimis seperti itu Rokudaime-sama. Menurut saya selama ini pemimpin desa memang hanya fokus pada pengembangan akademi dan pembangunan desa saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung soal kemajuan teknologi." Ujar Shizune memberi semnagat Kakashi.

Kakashi mengulum senyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi Badan Penelitian dan Pengembangan Teknologi yang aku maksud ini akan butuh biaya yang tidak sedikit. Karena penelitian ini akan mencakup banyak aspek." Kakashi kembali menyodorkan beberapa kertas lagi pada Shizune.

"Transportasi, Komunikasi, dan Medis." Shizune membaca rincian berkas itu.

TOK..TOK...

Kosentrasi mereka terpecah setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Kakashi pun mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Ternyata orang itu adalah mantan murid Kakashi sendiri, sekaligus putra dari hokage keempat. Yang masih saja memanggil Kakashi dengan embel-embel 'sensei' sekalipun sekarang ini dia adalah hokage. Ya, dia Naruto Uzumaki. Mimik wajahnya hari ini terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"Yo... _Ohayou_ Kakashi-sensei...Shizune-san..." Naruto menyapa Kakashi dan Shizune bergantian.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto-kun" balas Shizune sambil tersenyum.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto. Tumben pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Eh...ano kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Rokudaime-sama. Saya akan menyusun anggaran yang akan kita ajukan di pertemuan lima kage." Kata Shizune mengakhiri.

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu melihat Naruto yang wajahnya sedikit terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Jangan bilang kalau sensei tidak akan datang kepernikahanku?" Naruto memandang Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya memang sepertinya tidak bisa hadir mengingat pekerjaan yang benar-benar menumpuk.

"Eh...akan kuusahakan datang Naruto. Makanya aku mau cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hh...baiklah. terlambat juga tidak apa-apa sensei yang penting datang."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Eh...ano sensei.. aku mau minta nasehat darimu." Ujar Naruto dengan mimik wajah serius.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. _Nasehat?_

"Apa itu?"

KLEK!

Seketika Kakashi dan Naruto kompak melihat ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita yang bersurai merah jambu, dengan mata _emerald_ -nya, juga bando merah yang menghiasi rambutnya. Dengan cepat Kakashi mengenali wanita itu. Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura, bukan karena kaget tapi karena perubahan yang signifikan pada diri Sakura.

"I..itu? Bukan karena kebanyakan yakiniku kan Sakura-chan?" Naruto menunjuk perut buncit Sakura.

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya ini. Kemampuan Naruto dalam bertarung memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat lamban dalam hal berfikir mengenai sekitarnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Dia hamil Naruto." Jawab Kakashi setengah malas.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sekotak makan siang.

"Apa?! Jadi sensei menghamili Sakura-chan?" pekik Naruto.

Kakashi tertawa keras mendengar tanggapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti, Kakashi adalah pria brengsek. Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

" _Ittai_.. Sakura-chan." Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Kata-katamu terdengar tidak enak ditelingaku Naruto!" Sakura kesal. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi.

"Aku kemari mengantarkan makan siangmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya, mengerti?" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit nada mengancam.

"Iya Sakura. Aku akan menghabiskannya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya." Kakashi mengulum senyum dibalik maskernya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Oi...Naruto tadi kau bilang mau minta nasehat. Nasehat apa?" tanya Kakashi, lagi.

Sakura yang mendengarnya juga mengernytikan dahi.

"Nasehat apa yang kau minta dari pria mesum ini Naruto?" sindir Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"Hei...kenapa meremehkan suamimu begitu Sakura?" Kakashi kecewa. Sakura terkikik.

"Justru itu. Kakashi-sensei lebih berpengalaman soal pernikahan. Terutama... malam pertama." Naruto nyengir.

Wajah Sakura langsung memanas. "Huh! Sebaiknya aku segera keluar dari sini." Sakura mendengus kesal.

Kakashi dan Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

\- oOo -

Ino hari ini sangat sibuk di toko bunganya. Tokonya begitu ramai pembeli, membuat Ino sedikit kualahan.

"Hh... Menjelang pernikahan Naruto tokoku jadi semakin ramai. Ternyata si bodoh itu memberiku sedikit keberuntungan hihi..." gumam Ino sambil terus menata bunga-bunganya di vas.

TRING!

Bel tokonya kembali berbunyi. Tanda ada pembeli yang datang lagi. Ino memutar tubuhnya dan segera menyambut pembeli itu.

"Selamat datang! Si...lahkan..." suara Ino terhenti. Ia terkejut ternyata pembeli itu seorang pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Sai-kun? Ada apa tiba-tiba kesini?" tanya Ino heran. Sai justru melemparkan senyum khasnya. Pipi Ino jadi merona.

"Eh...apa tidak boleh jika aku mampir kemari? Kalau tidak boleh, aku permisi dulu." Sai memutar badannya berjalan keluar.

Ino s _weatdropped_. Dia tidak menyangka reaksi Sai malah seperti itu. Ino menahan lengan Sai.

"Tu..tunggu Sai-kun. Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya heran tak biasanya mampir kemari." Ino berusaha menjelaskan.

Sai merasa canggung karena Ino masih memegang lengannya. Ino yang menyadari arah pandang Sai, langsung melepas lengan Sai dengan cepat.

"Ah...ano..maaf" Ino sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hm...tidak apa-apa Nona cantik." Sai menyunggingkan senyum, lagi. "Aku ingin membeli bunga, tapi aku bingung mau beli bunga yang mana." Tambahnya.

 _Sai-kun ingin membeli bunga? Untuk siapa?_

"Apa bunga ini untuk hadiah pernikahan Naruto?"

Sai menggeleng. "Aku ingin memberikannya pada seorang wanita." Ujarnya.

Entah mengapa Ino sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sai. Ino tidak menyangka Sai sudah punya wanita spesial dihatinya.

Sai melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ino yang sedari tadi melamun. "Ino-chan? _Dai jou bu_?"

Ino tersentak. "I..iya. Sai-kun mau yang mana? Silahkan pilih saja yang menurutmu cantik." Kata Ino sambil senyum terpaksa.

Sai melihat-lihat kembali bunganya. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Menurut Sai semua bunga ini cantik. Sedangkan Ino berusaha terus memasang wajah ceria, meski hatinya diselimuti rasa kecewa.

"Em...begini saja. Kau kan perempuan, bisa tolong pilihkan aku? Pilih saja yang menurutmu bagus." Kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"He? Aku? Tapi bagaimana jika pilihanku itu justru membuat wanita yang akan kau beri bunga ini tidak suka?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Kebanyakan wanita pasti suka jika diberi bunga. Aku yakin pilihanmu juga pilihannya." Jawab Sai.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi. Masih bingung dengan kata-kata Sai. Lalu tanpa banyak bertanya Ino merangkai beberapa bunga Lily yang memang bunga kesukaannya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Sai.

"Terima kasih." Senyum Sai mengembang kembali. Ino membalasnya dengan senyum pahit.

Sai pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino masih termangu memikirkan siapa kira-kira sosok wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga dari Sai. Tak lama kemudian bel toko kembali berbunyi, Ino segera menyudahi lamunannya dan menyambut Sang pembeli.

"Sela...Sai-kun? Kenapa kembali lagi?" tanya Ino terkejut. Sai masih membawa bunga yang baru saja dibeli darinya.

 _Apa gadis beruntung itu menolak bunga dari Sai? Aduh bagaimana ini? Pilihanku rupanya salah besar_

"Aku kemari karena ingin memberikan bunga ini padamu."

Ino mengernyitkan dahi lagi. "Ke..kenapa memberikannya padaku? Apa gadis yang kau berikan bunga ini menolaknya?" tanya Ini dengan hati-hati. Sai menggeleng cepat.

"Bunga ini untukmu."

 _Heee? Untukku?_

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Sai-kun." Ino gagal memahami maksud Sai yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi aku datang sebagai pembeli. Sekarang aku datang sebagai seorang pria." Sai menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku memintamu memilih bunganya, agar aku bisa tahu bunga yang kau sukai."

"Eh...apa kau mau datang ke pesta pernikahan Naruto denganku?" tanya Sai lagi.

Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sai. Dia masih sulit percaya bahwa sosok didepannya ini memang benar-benar Sai. Karena Sai yang selama ini ia kenal adalah sosok yang tidak banyak bicara, wajahnya yang tidak pandai berekspresi, terkadang kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata pedas.

Tapi Sai yang sekarang berbeda. Senyumnya yang tulus semakin memancarkan ketampanannya dimata Ino. Sai berubah menjadi pria yang romantis. Bisa dilihat caranya membelikan bunga untuk Ino, lalu mengajaknya ke pesta bersama.

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu Sai-kun. _Arigatou_ juga bunganya." Ino terlihat senang sekali. Sai membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

\- oOo -

Di salah satu sudut desa Konoha kembali diramaikan dengan upacara pernikahan. Kali ini adalah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Banyak yang tak menyanka kalau pada akhirnya Nruto memilih Hinata sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Mengingat Naruto sejak dulu sangat menyukai Sakura, selalu berusaha mengejarnya bahkan bersaing dengan Sasuke hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura.

Tapi Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis yang juga mencintainya dengan tulus. Gadis itu juga menyukai Naruto sejak masih di akademi. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa mendampingi Naruto. Berjalan bersamanya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Naruto menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Ya, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Hinata yang saat itu berusaha melindungi Naruto dari serangan _juubi_.

Semua itu sudah berlalu, penantian Hinata tidaklah sia-sia. Setelah Naruto dan Hinata mengucap sumpah pernikahan, saat itu juga mereka telah menjadi suami istri. Impian Hinata ingin terus bersama Naruto telah terwujud. Kebahagiaannya terpancar diwajahnya tanpa malu-malu, seperti ekspresi wajah yang biasa ditunjukkannya saat dekat dengan Naruto dulu. Kebahagiaan mereka juga dirasakan para tamu undangan yang hadir, salah satunya Kakashi dan Sakura.

Mata Sakura berkca-kaca melihat Naruto dan Hinata memancarkan rasa bahagia mereka. Bukan karena sedih, tetapi bahagia yang teramat sangat. Naruto bersanding dengan sosok yang tepat, gadis yang tulus mencintai Naruto dengan segenap jiwanya. Sakura mengeratkan tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau menangis?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya sangat bahagia melihat mereka." Ujarnya singkat.

Kakashi melihat pada arah pandang Sakura, ternyata yang membuat Sakura seperti itu karena melihat Naruto dan Hinata di altar. Kemudian Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Apa denganku Kau tidak bahagia?" tanya Kakashi dengan sedikit menggoda. Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku bahagia. Apalagi aku akan segera jadi ibu" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya juga pada perut Sakura, lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sakura yang memegang perutnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kakashi.

"Dan aku akan jadi Ayah." Kakashi mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Membuat Sakura mengulum senyum.

Selesai menghadiri pesta itu Kakashi dan Sakura kembali kerumah mereka. Begitu sampai dirumah Sakura langsung pamit untuk beristirahat dikamar, ia mengeluh kakinya pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Usia kandungannya yang memang sudah 9 bulan lebih, itu jadi salah satu penyebab Sakura jadi tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiri.

Kakashi membantunya ke kamar untuk istirahat. Lalu kakashi kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk membereskan beberapa berkas yang harus diselesaikan. Setelah selesai Kakashi langsung menyusul Sakura pergi tidur.

Jam 01.00 dini hari.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena ingin buang air kecil ke kamar mandi. Setelah dari kamar mandi Sakura kembali naik ke ranjang tidurnya, memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam selimut. Sakura megerucutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi, dilihatnya Kakashi yang tertidur begitu pulas mengahadapnya. Sakura tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kakashi yang sepertinya cukup kelelahan itu. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kakashi selalu lembur dengan pekerjaannya. Sakura pun tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia akhirnya membangunkan Kakashi.

"Sensei.." panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sensei..." kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Wajah Sakura mulai berubah sedikit kesal.

"Kakashi!"

"Hn" jawab Kakashi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya dari tadi kau dengar ya?" Sakura mendengus kesal. Kakashi terkikik, lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kan sejak malam _itu_ , jangan panggil aku sensei lagi." Kata Kakashi sambil menekankan pada kata malam itu. Sontak mendengar kata 'malam itu' wajah Sakura jadi memerah.

"Ada apa membangunkanku malam-malam begini? Perutmu kontraksi lagi?" tanya Kakashi sedikit cemas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ingin _itu_. Em..."

Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidur dan melebarkan matanya yang menatap Sakura. "Ta..tapi Sakura kau sedang hamil besar. Bagaimana jika aku menyakitimu saat melakukan- _nya_?" tanya Kakashi gelagapan.

TAK! Sakura mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala Kakashi. Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

" _Hentai_! Mak..maksudku bukan _itu_. Tapi aku...ingin es krim." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena Kakashi salah paham dengan kata 'itu'.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil jam yang ada di meja didekatnya.

"Sakura ini jam 1 malam. Dan kau mau es krim?" Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau belikan. Aku cari sendiri." Sakura kesal. Langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kakashi terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura yang mudah sekali marah. Semenjak hamil memang emosinya jadi tidak terkontrol, Sakura terkadang seperti anak kecil yang minta dimanja.

Kakashi menahan lengan tangan Sakura. "Tetap disini."

Sakura menatap Kakashi datar. Kakashi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil pakaian hangatnya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dan kini Sakura justru menahan lengan Kakashi.

"Aku ikut." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah _puppy-eyes_ nya.

"Eh..Udara malam tidak baik Sakura. Kau bisa masuk angin. Biar aku saja yang belikan es krimnya. Kau tunggu disini." Kata Kakashi sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku ikut." Sakura bersikeras.

"Sakura tolong jangan keras kepala." Kakashi memijat keningnya.

"Pokoknya aku ikut! Aku ini ninja medis Kakashi. Jadi aku bisa mengahangatkan tubuhku dengan _chakra_ medisku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku juga tak mau membahayakan bayiku." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Tapi tetap pakai baju hangatmu ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Senyumnya melebar. Mungkin sikap Sakura terlihat menyebalkan tapi Kakashi tetap merasa bahagia bersamanya. Semenjak hamil Sakura memang sangat manja, dia selalu ingin dekat dengan Kakashi. Mungkin itu pembawaan bayinya yang juga ingin selalu dekat dengan ayahnya.

Sakura duduk bangku taman menunggu Kakashi membeli es krim. Untungnya di konoha ada toko yang buka selam 24 jam non-stop.

"Ini es krimnya." Kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan es krimnya. Lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura.

"Terima kasih sayang." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Membuat Kakashi sedikit merona.

Sakura melahap es krim stroberinya dengan lahap. Kakashi heran wanita hamil jika menginginkan sesuatu bisa sangat keras kepala. Sakura menyadari sedari tadi Kakashi menatapnya.

"Aa..." Sakura menginstruksikan Kakashi untuk membuka mulutnya. Sakura hendak menyuapka es krim ke mulutnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura, kau saja yang makan." Tolak Kakashi dengan halus.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini anak kita yang menyuruh."

 _Memangnya bayi yang belum lahir bisa bicara?_

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang masih memaksanya membuka mulut. Lama-lama Kakashi jengah juga, lalu mengalah dengan membuka mulutnya. Sakura langsung menyuapkan es krim ke mulut Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian es krim berukuran medium itu habis dilahap Sakura. Kakashi takjub karena Sakura bisa menghabiskan es krim yang berisi lumayan banyak itu. Lalu Kakashi mengajaknya untuk pulang. Tapi Sakura menolak.

"Es krimnya kan sudah habis Sakura.. jadi ayo kita pulang, kau harus istirahat." Pinta Kakashi.

"Aku ingin disini sebentar Kakashi. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

Kesekian kalinya Kakashi mengalah pada ego wanita hamil. Kakashi duduk kembali dibangku taman itu. Sakura menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kakashi. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kakashi. Diperlakukan seperti ini Kakashi mengulum senyum.

"Kakashi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Berusaha menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"Kenapa dari sekian gadis yang diperkenalkan padamu. Kau malah memilihku?" Sakura menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Sakura terkejut. Lalu memandang langit. "Entahlah... Saat melihatmu menangis waktu itu. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja.." jawab Kakashi dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi karena kau kasian padaku?" Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Melihatmu menangis membuatku tidak tahan. Aku ingin mengahapus air matamu dan membuatmu tersenyum lagi." Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Sakura _sweatdropped_ mendengarnya. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa membiarkan Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Melihatmu tersenyum itu membuatku bahagia, Sakura. Sekalipun terkadang senyum itu bukan buatku." Kakashi tersenyum pahit. "Aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti cinta. Orang bilang cinta membuat kita melakukan sesuatu yang terkadang menyakiti kita sendiri. Dan aku memang tidak peduli. Jadi mungkin aku memilihmu untuk menikah denganku, karena aku...mencintaimu." Tukasnya.

Mata Sakura membulat. Sakura menyesali betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mencintainya tulus, bahkan tidak peduli pada perasaannya sendiri. Sakura selama ini memang hanya fokus pada perasaannya pada Sasuke, sampai tidak bisa melihat ada orang lain yang punya perasaan tulus padanya.

Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. Air matanya menetes karena bahagia mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Kakashi membalas pelukannya. Kakashi sendiri merasa sangat bahagia, ternyata pada akhirnya Sakura juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lalu menatap wajah Kakashi. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan cukup lama. Tangan Sakura bergerak mendekati wajah Kakashi. Perlahan menurunkan maskernya. Kakashi membeku, rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kakashi. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuan...

"Sakura jangan disini. Bagaimana jika aku lepas kenadali. Kan bahaya?" ujar Kakashi gelapan.

Sakura langsung memundurkan wajahnya. Wajah Sakura merah padam. Sakura langsung berdiri dengan wajah cemberut lagsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Eh...Sakura tunggu.." panggil Kakashi. Sakura tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Astaga...dia marah lagi_

.

.

\- oOo -

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

Huahh...akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir ini :D . Updatenya ngaret karena saya ada kesibukan lain heheheh *alasan*

 **Ein Mikara** : Hehehe... ratenya biar ngga berubah.

 **Taskia Hatake46** : Sudah update. Silahkan dibaca

 **Lingling** : Sudah update. Silahkan dibaca

 **Aumu aida** : tepat dugaan :D Sudah update. Silahkan dibaca

 **Rohmatul777** : Sudah update. Silahkan dibaca

.

.

Terima kasih yang selama ini udah ngikutin fic saya. Dan juga makasih yang udah review, fav, follow, juga yang udah ngasih masukan. Tak lupa Para silent readers yang udah sempetin baca fic saya *Hyuhh...panjang amat*

Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain :D

Jaa ne

Unni_hikari ^.^


End file.
